


Sick Little Games

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Depression, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Funeral, Infidelity, Marriage Proposal, Mental Health Issues, Mind Control, Mind Games, Minor Character Death, Murder, Self-Harm, Sexual Assault, Smut, Tourette's Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: After finally coming clean about the abuse you face at the hands of your 'boyfriend' Rob Benedict, your friends decide to help you. Don't read if abuse would cause you further upset.





	1. A Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a reflection of Rob Benedict, I imagine he's a beautifully caring gentleman.

It was just a normal day, just like the rest, but today, for some reason, your fear was heightened. It was 4.55 and you were finishing Rob’s dinner. You knew the rule, you weren’t allowed to eat without his permission, and not when he was around. You whimpered when you heard the car pull up outside, but braced yourself for what you knew was coming.   
“(Y/N)” Rob’s sing-song voice drifted through to the kitchen, where you were finishing the preparation of his dinner. You quickly added the final touches, not wanting to be hurt again, but it wasn’t enough.

“Are you going to make me wait?” You flinched, unaware of how close he was.   
“N-no sir” You stuttered, pulling out a knife and fork from the drawer with shaky hands.   
“It’s finished. Garlic chicken with salad and potatoes” You said, trying to keep the fear out of your voice.   
“I thought I told you I wanted beef tonight” He said angrily. You felt your heart sink, _he said chicken._  
“S-Sorry sir, I must’ve misheard. I can cook you some beef and have it done in 15 minutes” You said.   
“It doesn’t matter, I’ll just have to put up with this” He said. From the outside, he sounded rational. But you knew he was angry. You moved to put it on the table for him, before getting him a bottle of wine and a glass. You moved to pour the glass of wine, before cleaning up.   
“It’s dry” He said angrily, moving to stand. You gulped, bracing yourself for the punches that would fly.

Sure enough, you felt a jolt to your face, and you fell back, a jolt to the back of your head rendering you unconscious.


	2. Harder to Hide

You awoke to darkness. The plate of chicken sat on the table, ice cold at this point and barely touched. Looking to the clock on the microwave, you could see it was 3am, but closer to 4am. You had just short of 4 hours to sleep and get ready for work. You quickly, _silently_ , cleared away the rest of the dishes before going to the bathroom. You locked the door, _silently,_ and slid down the wall, sobbing _silently._ If Rob woke, any noise made by you to wake him, he’d hurt you more, and as much as it had become your life, you were never prepared for the pain of it, the shock and the hurt that someone who claimed to love you, could hurt you so.You looked to the full-length mirror. You could see that the black eye would be harder to cover, especially with the questions that were already being raised by your friends. You sighed and washed yourself up, looking over the bruises that covered your arms. _It was getting harder to cover them all._

7am rolled around too quickly, and you hopped in the shower after taking Rob breakfast in bed, like he demanded every day. A few minutes passed and you gulped when the shower curtain was pulled back. Rob climbed in, pushing you against the wall. He lifted one of your legs, it was just painful, as forced himself inside of you. You bit the pained moans back, not wanting him to hurt you further, though it didn’t seem to make a difference anymore, he just hurt you when he felt like it. It didn’t take him long to come inside of you, before he climbed out and left you sobbing in the shower, blood dripping your thighs. You washed it away before climbing out of the shower, before Rob came back to hurt you more. You walked into the bedroom, avoiding eye contact, and dressed yourself. He did the same, before walking down the stairs. You looked over your make up and quickly covered all of your bruises and scars.

It was 8am when you walked down stairs.   
“I’m going now. If you want a lift, you need to come. Now” He ordered. You nodded and slid some pumps on, before following him to the car. He climbed into the driver’s seat, while you climbed into the passenger seat. He pulled out and drove off to your workplace. When you arrived, you saw Richard outside, he smiled and waved to you before going inside.   
“Who’s that?” Rob asked, angrily.   
“He works opposite me” You said, fearful. Rob slapped your face, a stinging rushing through your face.   
“Bet you spread your legs for him too, damn slut” He said angrily, locking the car. You shook your head and rubbed your cheek.   
“No sir” You said.   
“Get the fuck out of my sight, I don’t want to see you until you’re cooking me a pork dinner tonight” he said, gripping your wrists until you had new bruises. You nodded and darted out of his car when he let go.

You walked into the building, and went straight into the toilet. You locked yourself in a stall as soon as you realised Kim and Briana had seen you. You cried silently into your hands, watching as the main door open and two pairs of legs walked in.   
“(Y/N) sweetie, is everything okay?” They asked. You quickly regained control of your emotions, something you’d learnt to do long ago.   
“Yeah, I’m fine, just not feeling so good” You lied easily.   
“Alright, female troubles or something else?” Briana asked.   
“Something else. I think food poisoning” You said.   
“Alright, we’ll be outside if you need us” They said before leaving.

Once they left, you walked out of the stall and quickly reapplied the make up on your face before walking out when you looked acceptable.


	3. He Knows

Richard walked over to you, it was just before lunch break.  
“Hey, (Y/N), what are you doing for lunch?” He asked, awkwardly. You knew he had feelings for you, and you were lying if you said you didn’t like him too. But Rob would murder you both if you left.  
“Uh...nothing” You said, looking into your bag for something you knew wouldn’t be there.  
“I’m going to Subway if you want to come” He said. You smiled, wincing slightly.  
“I have no money” You sighed.  
“I can pay” He suggested. You shrugged.  
“If you want to, I’m not feeling too good though” You said. He nodded.  
“I heard. You don’t usually have a dinner and being ill combined with not eating isn’t good” He said, caringly. You smiled and nodded.  
“Alright, just give me a shout” You said. He nodded and smiled, before going back to his desk. You looked over some paperwork for a case that was in court today. Soon enough, Richard walked over to you.  
“Ready to go?” He asked. You nodded and picked up your handbag, following him outside. You walked down the street with him to the Subway.  
“Uh… (Y/N)” He said softly.  
“Yeah, Rich?” You asked, briefly looking to him.  
“I think your period has started” He said, looking down. You gulped. Blood had soaked through your skirt.  
“Fuck” You whispered.  
“Have you got anything to change into?” He asked. You shook your head.  
“Want me to take you home so you can change?” He suggested. You nodded.  
“Yeah, please. But you’ll have to park a street over” You said. He frowned.  
“Why?” He asked, turning back to the parking lot.  
“You just will” You said. He sighed and nodded.  
“Alright” He said, unlocking his car for you. You smiled and climbed in. He smiled and climbed into the driver’s seat, soon driving away. At a stop light, a few streets away from your house. You’re eyes widened. Across the street, you could see Rob was staring right at you, a blonde woman in his car. You sighed and looked down, pretending you didn’t see it.  
“Everything okay?” Rich asked, looking down to you as he drove forward, passing Rob’s car.  
“Yeah, fine” You snapped, immediately regretting it, Richard wasn’t to blame.

“Sorry, I’m not feeling too good. I might just go home for the day” You said. Richard nodded.  
“Alright, I’ll pass it on to management. Shoot me a text if you need anything” He said. You nodded, but you knew that you wouldn’t. Rob basically guarded your phone. You couldn’t have any contacts without his permission. You arrived at your house, and climbed out.  
“Go” You said, when you saw the CCTV camera focusing on his car. He frowned.  
“(Y/N) is something going on?” Richard asked.  
“Just go, Rich. I need you to” You begged.  
“Please, (Y/N) tell me if something isn’t right” He begged. You sighed.  
“I can’t. Not now. I’ll talk to you tomorrow” You said.  
“Now. Go” You hissed, seeing Rob’s car coming down the street. He nodded.  
“Fine” He said, reluctantly, and drove away. You ran to the house and unlocked the door, running in and up the stairs to change your pants before Rob could find you. You were putting a pad into your underwear when he walked in.  
“You absolute motherfucker” His voice hit your ears like a tsunami. You whimpered and pulled your underwear up, but it was too late for Rob. He was already in the bedroom.  
“Bringing him here now?” He said angrily. You shook your head.  
“We didn’t do anything, I swear” You cried out.  
“You. Are. Mine” He said angrily, pinning you to the wall.  
“I think I need to show you that” He said. You whimpered when he ripped your underwear away. He pushed his own boxers to his knees before fucking into you. It was painful, it felt like you were being stabbed from the inside out. You’d long given up fighting it.


	4. Lunch Break

Richard returned to his office, a subway bag in his hand but he was no longer hungry. He pulled Kim into the supply closet.

“What’s going on with (Y/N)?” He asked.   
“What do you mean?” Kim asked.   
“She was bleeding today, and it wasn’t period. I took her home and she just seemed to become scared, and rushed me off” Richard said.   
“I noticed something was wrong today, but I didn’t know what” Kim said, opening the door and gesturing for Briana to go in too. She slid in.   
“What’s going on in here?” She asked, smirking. She looked between the fear on Richard’s face, and the concern on Kim’s and quickly regretted it.   
“What is it?” She asked.   
“I’m going over there” Richard suddenly said.   
“Rich no. If it’s domestic, it’ll just make it worse” Kim argued.   
“Can you clue me the fuck in” Briana said.   
“We’re concerned about (Y/N)” Kim said, looking to Richard.   
“Look, Richard, we know you have feelings for her. Just...if there is something domestic, if you go over there, it could make the situation worse for her. The first thing we need to do is talk to her, and we can’t do that until she comes into work” Kim asked.   
“Fine” Richard said.  
“Right, now that’s discussed. Can I have more info?” Briana asked.   
“Right, she came earlier and I didn’t feel that it was right, but I didn’t question it. Then Rich has said she’s bleeding, but it’s not her period” Kim said.   
“How do you know it’s not a period?” Briana asked.   
“I could just tell. I’ve grown up with two sisters, I know the difference between normal blood and period blood” Richard said.   
“Anyway, when he took her home, she apparently just snapped” Kim said. Briana frowned.   
“If I was to say, she has bruises covering her wrists, would that make the situation worse” She said.   
“What?” Richard asked.   
“She’s tried to use make up to cover them, but it hasn’t worked on her wrists. They’re black” Briana shrugged. Richard frowned.   
“Now can I be concerned?” Richard asked.   
“Yes, but not enough to go over there” Kim said. Richard sighed.   
“Fine” He said.   
“Lunch break is over. I should tell Matt I’ve took her home” Richard said. Briana nodded and opened the door, leaving with Kim while Richard went to Matt.


	5. Finally

The next day, you arrived at work late. You’d had an explosive fight with Rob, and you had bruises all over your neck, where he’d strangled you. You’d worn a scarf to cover it, but if Rich was still concerned, it wouldn’t be easy. You walked in, just after 10. Matt had agreed not to raise the matter, instead marking you as arrived on time. You walked into the bathroom, ensuring you looked presentable before going to your desk. Richard smiled sadly to you before continuing his work. You quickly started working, occasionally looking to Richard. He stood up, walking behind you to the filing cabinet.   
“(Y/N) Can I talk to you at lunch?” He asked. You nodded and bit your lip.   
“Yeah, we can go into the community garden out back” You said. He smiled and nodded, rubbing your shoulder before going back to his desk with a folder and some other filing supplies. You sighed and looked to the clock, there was an hour left.

Lunch rolled around too quickly for you. You watched Richard leave the office, and at first you felt relief, maybe he’d forgotten about your talk. But that soon went, when he returned 5 minutes later with a backpack. You looked over to him and bit your lip, before walking over to him.   
“Wanna go talk?” You asked him. He smiled and looked up to you, smiling.  
“Sure” He said. You smiled and watched him pull a lunch box from his bag before following you. You went outside and down through the back doors into the community garden. You sat down on a bench, watching as Richard sat beside you.   
"(Y/N)...We’re all worried” He started. You frowned.   
“Why…?” You asked.   
“A few things really. Yesterday rounded it off for us. Briana said she’s noticed bruising covering your wrists. I was already concerned but that just added to it. Then everything else yesterday just rounded it off” He said.  
“What do you mean?” You asked, but you already knew that they knew things weren’t right.   
“(Y/N)...what’s going on? For example, yesterday when we was at the junction of Main and Fifth, you just snapped. I also know that the blood yesterday wasn’t period blood...is something going on? You can talk to me, I’m your friend. It’ll stay between us” Richard begged, looking to you and then back down to the floor.  
“You know when we were driving yesterday, and you asked me how I was at that junction” You started. Richard nodded and turned to face you.   
“I saw my boyfriend, going the opposite way to us. He saw me...and he uh...” You trailed off.   
“Did he see us? Did he hurt you?” Richard asked. You nodded and looked down, a tear leaving your eye. It raced down your cheek, taking some make up with it. Richard wrapped his arms around you and rubbed your shoulder, watching as Kim came out and stood in front of you both.   
“Is everything okay?” She asked, leaning against the wall in front of you both, and pulled a cigarette out. You smiled and nodded as more tears fell.

Richard wrapped an arm around you, frowning when you flinched.   
“(Y/N)...can I see them?” Kim asked. You shrugged.   
“Rich doesn’t have to be there, I just want to make sure you’re okay” Kim said. You nodded and wiped at your face. More make up came off, more bruises became visible. Kim quickly finished her cigarette.  
“Have you eaten?” Richard asked.  
“He uh...he doesn’t let me” You whispered. You looked up when Richard put his lunch box in his lap. He had a chicken pasta, banana, bag of chips and a small snack bar.   
“Have mine” He said.   
“I can’t” You said.   
“(Y/N)...I won’t let you not eat, and I won’t let you go home to him tonight. Have my lunch, and you can stay with me or Kim tonight” He said. You sighed and nodded, taking the lunch box.   
“What are you going to eat?” You asked, looking to Richard.  
“I’ll be fine” He shrugged. You shook your head, but you were too tired to argue.   
“Why doesn’t Kim take you home to collect some clothes, and then you can stay at hers or mine tonight?” Richard suggested. You looked between Kim and Richard.  
“Stay at Richard’s. I haven’t got a room spare” Kim said. You nodded.  
“Thank you” You whispered. He smiled and nodded.   
“I’m gonna go talk to Matt, tell him that something’s come up and we all need to go, I’ll meet you guys over at (Y/N)’s house” He said. You nodded and smiled, slowly eating the banana. It was so refreshing to finally have something to eat.


	6. The Games Begin

A while later, you pulled up at the house. The CCTV quickly focused on the car, and you ducked your head, while walking into the house. Kim followed you in, smashing the camera in the process. You sighed.   
“Don’t...that’s just gonna make it worse” You sighed. Kim nodded.   
“Where’s the main box?” Kim asked, watching as Richard walked in.   
“Uh...I’m not sure” You admitted. Richard frowned but rubbed your side, following you up the stairs while Kim stayed look out. Richard sat on the bed and watched you pack as many clothes as you could. You lifted the bag onto your shoulder.   
“I’ll grab it” Richard said. You nodded and handed it to him, looking to your phone when it buzzed in your pocket. You pulled it out and felt your heart sink. It was a simple text, only a few words. But it scared you down to your core.

 

“I know what you’re doing. - ROB”

 _And so, the games begin._ Richard frowned when he saw the message. He lifted the phone from your hand and sent a message with the number to his own phone.   
“He wants to play games. I can too” Richard said. You bit your lip and nodded, grabbing your possessions that you managed to hide, before shoving them into your hand bag.   
“He’ll notice my clothes are gone” You whispered.  
“You’re not coming back” Richard said.   
“I’ll have to eventually. I have nowhere else to live” You sighed.   
“I have a spare room and enough money to help you” He said.   
“You live in a small apartment, don’t you?” You asked.  
“I moved into a two bedroom house last month, two bedrooms, bathroom, kitchen and living room” He shrugged. You nodded and bit your lip.   
“Do you mind if I stay there?” You asked.   
“Go ahead, if it isn’t in use it’ll just become my junk room” He shrugged. You smiled and nodded, walking down the stairs with Richard. Richard walked out to his car and placed the bag in the trunk.  
“Is there anything else in there you want? You’re not coming back here, ever again” Richard said. You shrugged.   
“I don’t know” You whispered. Richard nodded and opened a car door for you.  
“Alright” He smiled, opening his car door for you.


	7. Take Me, Show Me, Love Me

When you arrived at the house, a few miles away from Rob’s, you finally took a deep breath.  
“Rich...thank you” You said softly, as he pulled into the driveway.   
“You’re welcome? I’m only being a friend” He shrugged, parking the car and unlocking the door.   
“For giving me somewhere to stay, for helping me out and for just being yourself” You said softly. He shrugged and rubbed your shoulder.   
“I can’t see another person I love get hurt to that extent” He shrugged. You’re eyes widened, a gasp leaving your throat.  
“You love me?” You asked softly.   
“I have done for a long time, (Y/N)...If I’d have known what was happening sooner, I’d have helped you quicker to get you out of there” He said. You looked over to him, unaware you’d closed your eyes and bowed your head. He seemed to be in a similar position. He had his head down, eyes closed and you could’ve suspected he was asleep, but you knew he wasn’t. You cupped his cheek, facing his head towards you. It was as if you were moving on autopilot, you were finally doing what you wanted to do. He opened his eyes slowly, you could see love in his eyes, all for you, hatred for Rob. And something else, something you couldn’t identify, it was a cross between fear and... _Anxiety?_ _childlikeness?_ You kissed him gently, indulging yourself in something you were so long denied. It was soft, sweet and everything you wanted, _needed._ Richard didn’t deepen the kiss, didn’t move his hands, or force you further. He let you lead it until you pulled away. It could’ve been five minutes or five hours, but you didn’t care. You knew you wanted Richard, not Rob. You wanted Richard to take you, to show you that you deserve, and that you are worthy of love.   
  
“Rich...please” You begged. He frowned.  
“What do you want, (Y/N)...What can I help with?” He asked softly. You kissed him again, slightly deeper, trying to get your point across without saying it. He could push you away, he could say no and tell you to fuck off. But this is Richard, he’s your best friend. Even if nothing came of this, he wouldn’t hurt you.   
“Let’s go inside” He whispered, pulling back. You felt disheartened until you saw the lust in his eyes. You nodded and smirked, climbing out of the car. Richard took your hand and led you up to the house. You followed him in, unaware of the car down the street, containing someone that watched your every move.

Once inside, you kissed him again. His hands rested on your waist, yours resting on his shoulders. You indulged yourself more as you kissed him deeper and deeper, until you were a needy mess.   
“Please Rich” You begged, rolling your hips slightly.  
“I need you to be clear, (Y/N). What do you want?” He asked.   
“You. To show me I’m worthy” You whispered. He nodded and leant down to kiss you slowly.   
“You say stop, we stop. No questions asked” He promised, before lifting you up and wrapping your legs around him. He walked up the stairs, not parting the kiss until you moved his head to your neck, soft breathy gasps leaving your throat. Hidden amongst the various bruises was a lovebite, one that you would cherish the feel of until it eventually fades. Once in the bedroom, Richard laid you on the bed and knelt over you, kissing you again. It was soft, sweet but not enough. You slowly unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off of his shoulders. He leant back and threw it aside.  
“Are you sure?” He asked, resting his hands at the waist of your top. You smiled and nodded.   
“You won’t hurt me” You whispered. He nodded.   
“I’d rather die than hurt you” He whispered, before lifting the top away, throwing it aside. He frowned when he saw bruises.  
“You won’t get any more” He promised, and you nodded. You knew it was true. He leant down and slowly removed your bra, pushing it off the bed, before taking a nipple into his mouth, while teasing the other. You gasped and moaned, trying to hide the noises you made, like you’d learnt to do so long ago.   
“Don’t hide it, (Y/N)...if it’s good, say. If it’s not, say” He said, you nodded slightly, brushing your fingers through his hair as he went back down. You moaned slightly louder, and Richard seemed to like this, because he continued to do what he was doing. You moaned and rocked up against him, moving to grip his shoulders.   
“Fuck babe...I need more” You whispered. He nodded and mouthed down your stomach, carefully brushing his fingers over more scars until he came to your trousers. He looked to you, again asking for consent.   
“Do it” You begged. He chuckled and nodded, unzipping your trousers and lifting your hips to remove them. He ducked his head down, and at first you thought he was going to eat you out, but he didn’t. Instead he laved his tongue over your thighs. He brushed it over the scars and bruises, occasionally pressing kisses.   
“You’re fucking gorgeous” He said, sitting back slightly. You shrugged, but he shook his head.   
“You’re amazing. I don’t understand why he hurts you” Richard said, brushing his hands over your sides and admiring you. You shrugged but rocked your hips up slightly.   
“I think you should take them off, I feel underdressed” You chuckled.   
“That’s the aim. This is about you. I’m showing you what you mean to me, and to a lot of other people too” He said, but removed his tight fitting black slacks. When they came away, you smirked at the sight.   
“Are you wearing Barney the Dinosaur boxer shorts?” You asked, chuckling.   
“Uh…apparently so” He chuckled, looking down. You could see he was painfully hard, but you knew he wouldn’t force you into anything. You smiled.  
“Cutie” You chuckled, a light blush covered his face and chest. You smiled and pulled him down into a kiss again.   
“I want you” You whispered, rolling against him. He kissed along your neck, slowly removing your panties. You took a breath of relief when they weren’t covered in blood. Richard kissed you gently, before ducking down and resting his hand on your belly. You smiled and connected it with yours, moaning when you felt his probing tongue. He was gentle with the broad sweeps he made, occasionally changing from one method to another until you were moaning loudly, tugging on his hair.   
“Holy shit” You moaned loudly as you came. He chuckled and sat back, watching as your orgasm hit you like a freight train. It rolled over you in waves, and it took you several minutes to finally come down from the high it took you to.  
“Good?” He asked, chuckling slightly. You nodded and pulled him over you, kissing him deeply. You could taste yourself on his tongue, but it didn’t bother you.   
“Fuck” You panted. He chuckled.   
“I need more” You whispered. He nodded.   
“Are you sure?” He asked. You nodded.   
“Yeah, need you” You begged. He nodded and reached over you, pulling out a condom from the drawer beside the bed. You chuckled.   
“Is that flavoured?” You asked.   
“Uh...not sure. I do have flavoured ones” He shrugged, opening the drawer. You chuckled at the sight.   
“Why do you have so many?” You asked.   
“I’m a man in my prime. I definitely need them” He said sarcastically. You chuckled.  
“My mom gave me them when I moved in” He shrugged. You smiled and pulled out a cherry one.   
“I should return the favour before you fuck me” You said. He nodded and watched as you moved to swap places with him.   
“You don’t mind using a condom for this, do you?” You asked.   
“Not a problem” He shrugged. You smiled and kissed him.  
“Thanks...” You trailed off.   
“Don’t worry about it” He said, brushing his thumb over your cheek. You leant into the touch slightly, indulging yourself. You smiled and pulled Richard’s boxer shorts down, before throwing them over your shoulder. He was big, bigger than you expected. And he seemed to know this.  
“If it’s too much, let me know” He said softly. You nodded, but slowly rolled the condom on him, rubbing his thighs.

A soft moan left his throat when you took the head into your mouth. His eyes fell shut, his mouth lay open, and his chest heaved. You smirked and bobbed your head as far as possible without gagging, but it seemed to be enough. You briefly looked up to him, he was looking right back down to you with love in his eyes. He brushed his fingers through your hair, moaning slightly. You smirked and bobbed your head, closing your eyes again.   
“Fuck” He whispered, coming with an almost silent moan. You chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his thigh. You looked over to your phone when it buzzed, but ignored it in favour of curling close to Richard.  
“Shit. I think you just sucked my brain out” He panted. You chuckled.   
“I’m not that good” You shrugged.  
“Fuck yeah you are” He said, facing you. He reached down and pulled the condom away, tying it before throwing it in the trash. You smiled and rested your hand on his waist.

“I want you to know now...I know it’ll take time for you and me to become a thing, if at all, and I completely understand. Don’t feel pressured into anything” Richard reassured, brushing his thumb over your cheek. You nodded and kissed him gently, shifting to straddle him. Richard smirked up to you.   
“Having fun up there?” He asked. You smiled and nodded, reaching over to grab a condom. He groaned slightly.   
“Shit, you’re gorgeous” He whispered. You blushed but shrugged, reaching back to roll the condom onto him.   
“You alright up there or prefer to be down here?” He asked.   
“Swap?” You asked. He nodded and helped you roll the condom on him before swapping placed with you. He rubbed his thumb over your thigh, pushing it aside slightly.  
“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Richard asked. You smiled and nodded, reaching up to kiss him gently. He smiled and nodded before slowly pushing in. He was so slow, so caring, you wanted to sob. You’d never been treated this good during sex. When he was fully in, you reached up and tugged him down into a kiss while he let you adjust to him.   
“Fuck...I love you” He whispered. You smiled slightly, tears springing to your eyes. You leant down, kissing him. He smiled and brushed your tears away.   
“Ready?” He asked. You nodded and moaned when he slowly pulled out and thrust back in, scratching over his shoulder blades. He groaned, rubbing your hips as he fucked into you a few times until you came with a moan of his name. He groaned and came, filling the condom.


	8. Friends

You lay together, side by side, when you heard your phone ringing. You groaned and rolled over, picking it up from the floor, while Richard lay on his back and watched you.   
“Who is it?” He asked softly.   
“Uh...Private number” You said. He smiled.   
“I’ll get it” He said, sitting up. You nodded and handed him your phone, watching as he answered it.   
“Hello” He answered.   
“(Y/N)? Nope, never heard the name. You must have the wrong number” He said, smiling as you laid beside him and curled up on his chest.   
“Nope. I have never heard the name, sir. If you wish to speak to them that much, go and speak to them face to face” He said, before ending the call.   
“Cunt” He shrugged, giving you your phone.   
“It was Rob, ringing off a blocked number. He thinks you’re back at home, not here” Richard shrugged. You smiled and curled up.   
“What time is it?” You asked.   
“Uh...5.43. Briana and Kim said they’re gonna come over tonight” Richard said. You nodded and smiled.   
“Alright, did they say a time?” He asked.   
“Uh...6ish” Richard said. You nodded and smiled.   
“I should shower and get some sleep wear on” You said. Richard smiled and nodded.  
“Shower is just through there” He said.   
“Second door on the right, towels are in the cupboard” He said. You smiled and nodded, kissing him before walking off to the bathroom.

 

You climbed out just before six. The bedroom was empty, but you could hear Richard downstairs cooking. You changed into an old hoodie and sweatpants, going down to the kitchen, where he was cooking a curry in only some sweatpants. You leant against the counter and watched him.   
“Holy fuck your back” You exclaimed, when he turned around. He had scratch marks covering his back, all from you. He chuckled.   
“What?” He asked.   
“It looks terrible” You said.   
“It’s fine, I’m just glad you had fun” He shrugged. You smiled and kissed his cheek, looking over when there was a knock at the door. Fear stopped your heart.  
“I got it” Richard said, calmly. You smiled and hugged him, before moving to hide, in case it was Rob.  
“Hey Rich” Briana’s voice hit your ears like an angel. You smiled slightly and moved back into sight, before leaning against the counter again. Kim and Briana smiled when they followed Rich into the kitchen.   
“Hey (Y/N)” They said. You smiled and waved to them, watching as Richard moved to pull on a sports t-shirt that highlighted all of his muscles. You slid into the laundry room with Richard.  
“Should we tell them?” You asked. He tilted his head slightly.   
“About us” You explained.   
“It’s up to you. If you want to, you can. I won’t say anything” He shrugged. You smiled and nodded, kissing his cheek again before moving into the main area again.   
“There’s a movie on in there if you wanna watch it, this is nearly done so I’ll plate it all up in a sec” He said. You smiled and nodded, following Kim and Briana through to the living room, where a movie played on the TV. You sat on one sofa, watching as Kim and Briana sat on the other.   
“I uh...I wanna tell you guys something, but it’s gotta stay between us” You said. Kim and Briana nodded, sitting forward.   
“I cheated on Rob” You said. They nodded, briefly looking to the kitchen, where Richard was humming along to a song you’d heard somewhere before.   
“Was it…?” Kim asked, gesturing to him. You smiled and nodded, biting your lip slightly.  
“Was it good?” Briana asked. You nodded.  
“Holy shit he’s good” You smiled.   
“But…?” Kim said. You sighed.  
“I still have some feelings for Rob that I didn’t know I have. I want to tell him to his face that we’re over before I start anything with Rich” You said. Kim nodded.  
“That’s understandable. Does Richard know this?” She asked. You shook your head.  
“We haven’t really spoken since we came here” You chuckled. Kim smirked.   
“I think you should talk to him about it tonight” She said. You nodded and smiled, watching as Richard came in with two plates of curry and rice, giving them to Kim and Briana, before going back to the kitchen. You smiled.  
“He’s so sweet” You sighed happily. Kim chuckled slightly, watching as he returned a moment later with two more plates. He gave you one before sitting on the floor and eating his. You smiled and watched him, slowly picking at your own. You hadn’t realised how hungry you were until you’d eaten the full plate. Richard smiled, lifting your plate from your lap.   
“Oh, I got it” You said. He shook his head.  
“It’s fine, relax. I’ll shove them in the dishwasher” He said. You smiled and nodded, watching him go into the kitchen. A few minutes later, he returned and was about to sit on the floor when you tugged him close and curled up in his arms. He smiled down to you and rubbed your shoulders, resting his feet on the table.   
“Comfortable?” He asked. You smiled and nodded.   
“Very” You chuckled, resting a hand over his heart. Kim smiled to you both, nudging Briana, who also smiled to you both.


	9. Confrontational

A few hours passed until they left, close to 10. You looked to Richard, who had closed his eyes and rested his head on the cushion. You bit your lip.  
“Rich...” You said softly, hoping he was still awake.   
“Yes, (Y/N)?” He said quietly.   
“Can I talk to you about something?” You asked. He nodded, opening his eyes.   
“It’s about Rob” You said. He nodded, moving so he wasn’t falling asleep.  
“I want to tell him, face to face, that me and him are over, before me and you become anything official” You said. Richard nodded, rubbing your side.   
“Right...How do you want to do it?” He asked. You shrugged and sighed when you felt your phone vibrate again. Another message from Rob.  
“Hopefully some way that stops his games” You sighed, opening the message. Your eyes widened, this was a picture of you and Richard, from at work together. Richard sighed and took your phone, hitting the call. You frowned, but listened anyway.  
“Aww, calling to beg for me back already? Has he realised that you spread your legs for anyone?” Rob’s voice hit your ears.   
“Stop with the sick little fucking games, because I will find you. And I will hurt you” Richard threatened, rubbing your thigh.   
“You’re just like the rest. Think she’s something special, but you’ll realise that she’s just a hole and nothing more. She’ll come crawling back” Rob said.   
“Won’t” Richard sung slightly.   
“Bet” Rob said. You sighed and brushed at the tears covering your cheeks.   
“Tell him to meet us at McDonalds off Fifth” You said softly. Richard nodded.  
“Be at the McDonalds off Fifth in fifteen minutes” Richard ordered.   
“You got it, (Y/N) you’re coming back to where you belong” Rob said angrily, cut off when Richard ended the call. You smiled and hugged Richard tightly, crying into his shoulder.   
“It’s okay, I’m here” He whispered, over and over again. You nodded and rubbed at your eyes until the tears stopped. Richard slid some shoes on, rubbing your shoulder.  
“It’s gonna be okay” He promised, picking his pistol from the top drawer.  
“Why do you have that?” You asked.   
“Protection” Richard shrugged, pulling the permit to go with it.   
“If worse comes to worst, I have this to get us out of there” He said. You nodded and took a deep breath, feeling more at ease.   
“Is this his phone?” Richard asked, looking at the phone.   
“My phone, his sim” You sighed. Richard took the back off and removed the sim card, cutting it up.   
“I’ll grab you a new one while we’re out” He said. You nodded and smiled slightly, standing up. Richard smiled and wrapped his arms around your waist as he also stood.

 

A while later, you climbed out of Richard’s car, a few blocks away from the McDonald’s. He’d chosen to park further away, ensuring that if Rob followed you, it was easier to lose him. You walked down from the parking garage, coming out onto the street. You had a tight grip on Richard’s hand, it grounded you where you’d otherwise be panicking. You sat on a bench, across the street from the McDonald’s and sighed.   
“I’m gonna stand over there, just cough if you need me” He said.   
“I’d prefer it if you were here” You admitted. He nodded, sitting beside you.   
“Alright” He said, pulling the pistol from his pocket to check if it was loaded.   
“You won’t kill him, will you?” You asked softly.  
“So long as he doesn’t hurt you” Richard said, flicking the safety on and pushing the gun into his pocket. You nodded and smiled, holding Richard’s hand in your own. He rubbed his thumb over the back of your hand.   
“It’ll be okay. No matter what happens, I’ll make sure you’re safe and alive” He whispered. You nodded and rested your head on his chest.   
“There’s my lil slut” Rob’s voice hit your ears. You felt Richard tense, his hand moving to his pocket. You stopped it and shook your head.   
“Robert” You said, calmer than you expected to be.   
“What? You’re wasting my time” He said angrily, standing over you. You felt so much fear, you’d been in this position so many times before.  
“You better calm the fuck down” Richard said angrily, standing to face Rob, keeping you behind him.   
“Who the fuck are you?” Rob asked angrily, prodding at Richard’s chest.   
“Someone you don’t want to mess with” Richard responded.  
“What are you gonna do?” Rob retorted.   
“Wanna be a man, fight me like one” Rob said. Richard rolled his eyes.   
“You’re not worth my time. (Y/N) has something she wishes to say” Richard said, sitting back down.   
“She hasn’t got permission to speak” Rob shrugged.   
“Doesn’t need permission from a dweeb like you” Richard shrugged, rubbing your shoulder.   
“Sorry, (Y/N), go on” Richard said, encouraging you to talk. Which you did.  
“Rob. I loved you. With all my heart, I loved you. But you’ve hurt me, scarred me and traumatised me for life. I can’t deal with it anymore. We’re over” You said, giving him his keys back.   
“You’re leaving me for this faggot. I’ve given you so much” Rob said. You could see he was hurting, but trying to hide it.   
“Fight me” Rob said, turning to Richard.  
“No” Richard responded, rubbing your side again.   
“If you don’t fight me, I’ll just give (Y/N) the punch she deserves” Rob said, raising his fist to punch you. Richard moved in an instant, taking Rob’s fist and slamming his body to the floor.   
“You lay one fucking finger on her and you’ll have a bullet in your head” Richard growled. You could see the anger, the protectiveness, but surprisingly it didn’t scare you. Rob chuckled.   
“Try me” He said. Richard stood back, letting Rob stand. You flinched when Rob went to punch you again, being stopped when Richard grabbed him by the neck and threw him down.   
“Go” He said, mainly to Rob, who stood up and punched him. It seemed to have no affect on Richard though, who just brushed the punch off.   
“Are you gonna try and fight _me_? You know full well who I am” Richard said, looking intensely at Rob.   
“Fuck. You’re -” Rob said.   
“Yep. That’s me. Go” He said, watching as Rob fell to the floor before running away. You turned to Richard, a questioning look on your face.   
“I’ll explain later” Richard promised. You smiled and took his hand, walking the long way back to the car, but you knew you weren’t being followed.


	10. My Hero

When you returned home, you yawned and curled up on the sofa.   
“Want me to carry you up to bed?” Richard asked, after locking the house. You nodded, quickly falling asleep. Richard smiled and kissed the top of your head before lifting you up and carrying you through to the bedroom. He laid you on the bed and kissed the top of your head before covering you with the duvet. He went down the stairs and made himself a coffee, needing to think.   


You awoke, just after midnight, to an empty bed. You walked down the stairs, rubbing your eyes slightly.   
“Rich?” You asked, into the silent darkness of the house.   
“Through here” He responded, from the kitchen. You went through and found him holding ice to his head.   
“What’s up?” You asked, frowning at the sight.  
“Rob tried to come back” He said, and nodded behind him. You looked behind him and saw a body on the floor.   
“Is he…?” You asked.   
“No, just unconscious” Richard said. You nodded and bit your lip.   
“Should we ring someone?” You asked.   
“Police on their way” He said, pulling the ice pack away. He had a lump on his head, blood was pouring from his nose.

“What happened?” You asked, moving to get a cloth.   
“He came in with a baseball bat. Didn’t like that I wouldn’t let him to you” He shrugged, watching as you sat in front of him and washed away the blood, holding the cloth to his nose. He smiled sadly and rubbed his hand over yours.  
“Thanks” He whispered. You smiled and wiped away more blood.   
“It looks broken” You whispered. He shrugged.   
“I’ll be fine” He said. You shook your head.   
“You should still go get checked out, a baseball bat to the head can never be good” You said. He nodded.   
“I will after the police have gone” He said, looking to the front of the house.  
“They here now?” You asked. He nodded.  
“Think so” He said. You nodded and moved to the door, opening it when an officer walked to the door. You led the officer back to the kitchen, where Richard had bowed his head.   
“Head back” You said to him, rubbing his shoulder. Richard groaned and tilted his head back.   
“Why?” He asked.  
“Something to do with blood flow” You shrugged. Richard groaned.  
“Hi officer” He chuckled.  
“Hi, sir. Is everything okay?” The officer asked. Richard chuckled, biting back the urge to respond sarcastically.  
“Yeah, just got an armed intruder passed out on my kitchen after assaulting me” He shrugged. The officer nodded and radioed for backup.   
“What happened?” The officer asked, watching as you removed the ice pack and got a fresh one out, while replacing the cloth. Richard looked to you, you knew what he was asking. You rubbed his shoulder and nodded, smiling slightly.  
“It’s a long story. He was abusive to (Y/N), and I’ve got her out of the situation and in here, where she’s safer. He broke in tonight, I couldn’t sleep. He didn’t like the fact I wouldn’t let him up to her, and a baseball bat was flying” Richard shrugged. You frowned.   
“Right...how long has he been out?” The officer asked.   
“Uh...since I called. 10 minutes maybe” Richard said. You smiled and rested your head on his shoulder.   
“Are you (Y/N)?” The officer asked, turning to you. You nodded, holding Richard’s hand beneath the table.   
“Do you mind if I ask some questions about him?” The officer asked, gesturing to the body on the floor.   
“Go ahead” You said, brushing your fingers through Richard’s hair.   
“What was he like” The officer asked. You stood up and removed the sweater you were still wearing. You looked over your almost-naked chest.  
“He caused all of these bruises” You admitted, pulling the jumper back on.   
“Alright, heavy domestic violence” The officer said quietly, making a note in his notepad.   
“He uh...he also uh...raped me” You whispered. Richard rubbed your hand, watching the officer nod and make a note.   
“We can get him in on assault, breaking and entering, rape and domestic violence charges that will cover at least 20 years, if you’re willing to give evidence. Doesn’t need to be much, just a DNA sample and a photo of bruising, for example” The officer said you nodded.  
“How long would he get if I didn’t press charges?” You asked.   
“Still at least 10” The officer said. You nodded and looked to Richard.  
“What do you think I should do?” You asked him.   
“Press charges. If he’s not put away for a long time, he’ll harass you until he gets whatever it is that he wants” Richard said. You nodded.  
“Will you...be there?” You asked softly.  
“Every step of the way” He promised, watching as three officers ran into the house. They dragged Rob out a few moments later. You looked to the officer and nodded.  
“I’m gonna press charges” You said, looking to Rich.  
“But first, I should get him to a hospital” You said.   
“How long have you been bleeding?” You asked Richard.   
“Uh…15 minutes” He shrugged, pulling the cloth away.   
“C’mon” You said. He nodded and stood up. The officer nodded.   
“I will come back tomorrow with more information. Do you have a contact number that I can have?” He asked. Richard groaned and pulled his business card from his pocket.  
“Richard Speight  
Lawyer” The officer said, reading the card.   
“Yep, that’s me. Numbers on the back” He said. You smiled slightly, rubbing Richard’s side as you picked up his car keys.   
“Can you drive?” He asked you.   
“Yeah, I passed when I was 17. Rob stole my car and sold it” You shrugged. Richard nodded.  
“Alright” He said, watching as the officer made a note of it. You smiled and slid some shoes on, helping Richard out to the car as the officer left. You locked the house and climbed into the car, driving away soon after.  
“How does it feel? To be finally free?” Richard asked after a few minutes.  
“It’s hard to describe...surreal?” You responded, briefly looking over to him. Richard smiled to you, rubbing his head slightly.   
“Do you want a check up? While we’re here?” He asked. You shrugged.   
“I don’t know, am I allowed one?” You asked.   
“You don’t need to ask” He said. You nodded.  
“If you don’t mind” You whispered. He smiled and leant over to kiss you gently.   
“Alright, they can do that and take a DNA sample then” He smiled. You nodded.  
“Will they get anything from it? Rob hasn’t...y’know, for a while” You whispered.   
“Sperm can live inside a woman for anywhere up to 72 hours I believe. If he’s done it since Monday, they’ll find something” Richard said. You nodded.  
“He did yesterday” You whispered. Richard rubbed your side.   
“It’ll be okay” He said.  
“What were you on about when you said to Rob that he knows who you are?” You asked.   
“We went to school together. He was bully for a number of years, picked on me for most of it, til 8th grade when I bulked up and challenged him to a fight in front of everyone. He came with all his cronies, acting big man. I knocked him out in three minutes” Richard shrugged.  
“He didn’t believe me when I said I’d gotten into boxing, martial arts and wrestling” Richard chuckled. You smiled.   
“My hero” You whispered, pulling into the hospital car park.   
“After 8th grade, he left me alone. Left most people alone to be honest” Richard shrugged. You smiled and kissed his cheek gently, before climbing out the car with him. You smiled and took his hand, walking into the hospital. Holding his hand in your own, you walked through to the emergency department. Richard groaned and sat down, it was quiet and almost empty. You grabbed the form from the reception desk, moving to sit down beside him.


	11. Too Soon

“Name?” You asked him.  
“Richard Speight Jr” He said, tilting his head back.   
“Date of Birth?” You said, reading the form.  
“September 4th 1970” He said. You nodded, you hadn’t realised he was so much older than you, he didn’t seem like he was almost 48, you were only 29.   
“Any mental disorders?” You asked.  
“Tourettes, anxiety and schizoaffective disorder” He said. You nodded.  
“What’s the last one?” You asked, while filling out some more information.   
“It’s a combination of schizophrenia and bipolar disorder” He groaned. You nodded.  
“What issues have you got at the minute?” You chuckled, reading the last question.   
“Uh, my nose is pushed up to my face for one” He chuckled. You nodded, filling in the information before taking it back to the worker, who triaged the file. You sat back beside Richard and rubbed his side.   
“I didn’t know you had mental issues” You said softly. He nodded.  
“Mostly I’m okay, just sometimes it gets too much” He shrugged.

You nodded.   
“Which affects you worst?” You asked.   
“Schizoaffective disorder. Usually I’m alright with it, but when I’m bad, it’s obvious that I’m not okay” He shrugged. You nodded and smiled, rubbing his side as a nurse came over to you both. She led you into a curtained off area, looking over the paperwork. Richard removed the ice pack and cloth from his nose, watching as the blood dripped onto his chest. You frowned out at the sight of his nose, it was genuinely pushed up to his cheek.   
“That looks painful” You whispered. He nodded and yawned slightly.   
“Alright, Mr Speight, we’ll do an X-Ray, and a head scan” She said. Richard nodded and removed his blood-soaked t-shirt, pressing it to his bloody nose again. The nurse looked to him.  
“How long have you been bleeding?” She asked.  
“Too long” He shrugged. You chuckled and nodded, rubbing his side. The nurse nodded and left the area, coming back a moment later with some cloths.   
“Press these to your nose, and while you do that, I’m going to check the machines are ready” She said. Richard nodded and held the new cloths to his nose, looking to you.   
“I might go to the store while you’re having the scans done. Do you need anything?” You asked.   
“Uh, I should probably drink something. A drink? I have some money in one of my pockets” He said, standing up. He reached into his pockets and pulled his wallet out.   
“Take this, I don’t need money for a while” He said, watching as the nurse returned. You nodded and kissed his cheek before going out of the hospital, while the nurse took him for an X-Ray.

When you returned, Richard was in minor surgery. You sat on the waiting area benches and looked at your phone. You’d bought a Sim card for your phone and a $10 credit, as well as some drinks. When the nurse allowed you back through to him, his nose was in a brace, and he was asleep. You smiled and sat on the bed, rubbing your hand on his side. Richard leant into the touch slightly, still asleep. You smiled and kissed his forehead gently.

It was only an hour before awoke, the anaesthetic used wearing off.  
“How you feeling?” You asked, brushing fingers through his hair.   
“Hmm...better” He slurred. You smiled and nodded.  
“You’re gonna have a slightly bent nose for life” You smiled slightly.   
“Better a bent nose than a bent dick” He chuckled. You laughed loudly and nodded, throwing your head back. It didn’t take long for him to be fully aware.

When you returned home, you bundled him into the shower and washed the dried blood from his chest.   
“I’ll get the blood out of your t-shirt soon” You said softly. He nodded, though barely awake. You smiled and washed some soap through his hair, washing his body. You pulled him out a few moments later, wrapping a towel around him. You smiled and dried him, while leading him to the bedroom. You smiled and kissed him every so often, until he was fully dry. You pulled out a pair of his boxer shorts and helped him into them, before laying him under the duvet.  
“How are you feeling? Do you need anything?” You asked.   
“Only you to be my girlfriend” He said softly.   
“Rich...I like you. I really do, but it’s just soon” You whispered. He nodded, you could see he was dismayed, but you knew he understood.   
“Can we...can we cuddle?” He asked softly. You smiled and nodded.  
“Yeah, we can always cuddle” You said softly. He smiled and shifted on the bed until you were in his arms. You smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek, before falling asleep.


	12. Past

****At work, the next day, Kim and Briana were constantly smirking at you, until the lunch break. Richard left the building early, he hadn’t told you why. You watched as Kim and Briana ran over to you.  
“So...” They started, smirking at each other.   
“What?” You asked.  
“What’s going on with you and Rich? Something’s different. Don’t worry about saying anything, it’s his afternoon off and he’s just gone” They said. You shrugged and watched as he returned a moment later, in gym clothes, and picked up his car keys. You had often wondered where he went, but he rarely returned before leaving, and he rarely returned wearing gym clothes. _He looked hot_. He shot you a small smile.

“I’ll pick you up at 5” He said. You smiled and nodded, watching him leave. The gym clothes he was wearing seriously highlighted how good his ass looked, and it looked even better in shorts.   
“You’re not being very subtle” Kim hissed. A light flush covered your cheeks as you realised you’d been ogling him, and for quite some time.   
“Nothing’s going on. Just had an incident last night, he got a busted nose” You shrugged. Kim nodded.  
“Ah fair enough, probably going back to his boxing then” She shrugged. You tilted your head.   
“Didn’t you know he did boxing? He’s done it since high school, state champ for four years running” She shrugged.  
“How do you know this?” You asked, frowning.   
“He was in the year above me in high school” Kim shrugged, eating her lunch.   
“You might know Rob” You said softly.  
“What’s his name?” She asked, pulling a cigarette from her pocket.   
“Benedict” You shrugged. Kim chuckled slightly.   
“He was in Rich’s year. Rich thrashed his ass, and made sure everyone knew about it” She shrugged. You nodded.  
“I know about that, I never knew he still did boxing” You shrugged. She smirked.  
“Have you ever seen it?” She asked. You shook your head and pulled your lunch from your bag, watching as she look over your computer and opened YouTube, searching for a while. You smiled and watched her, looking to the monitor. She opened a video.   
“The fight against Rob was filmed by the school as a promotion for the sports department” She smiled. You nodded and watched it. Richard, aged only 14, walked into the ring. He didn’t make much of a show of it, just him alone in a pair of shorts, even then he had abs. Rob walked in, he looked completely different. He wore a thin t-shirt, and sweatpants. You smiled and watched the fight, Rob wore head protective gear, gloves and everything, while Richard went into it bare, just hands. Rob quickly fell to the floor, and sure enough, it’d only taken three minutes.  
“Fuck me” You whispered.   
“Uh sweetie, he’s not here to hear that” Briana laughed. You blushed and rolled your eyes.  
“Fuck I picked the wrong guy” You sighed.   
“How did you meet Rob, just out of interest?” Kim asked.   
“Uh...Tinder” You admitted, looking down slightly. Kim nodded.  
“Fair” She shrugged.  
“I need to talk to Richard” You said, just after the work bell went. Kim nodded.  
“Right...why?” She asked.  
“Uh...I’d rather not text him that I love him, and not here” You shrugged. She nodded.  
“I can take you to the gym he’ll be at” She said. You nodded and logged off the computer, going to talk to Matt. You claimed illness and left without questions raised, Kim using the excuse that she was taking you home, and Briana had the afternoon off. You all climbed into Kim’s car and she drove off a moment later.


	13. Fighter

You looked around where you were, it was a sketchy area of town. You’d only ever been here with Rob, and it scared you to your core. Kim pulled into a parking lot, parking beside Richard’s car. You looked up to the building, if not for Kim’s certainty, you’d think this was just an abandoned factory. She led you in. It was a dark, dingy building. A few punch bags lined the sides, a large ring in the centre. But Richard wasn’t around.   
“Back here” Kim said, she was already half way across the room. You ran over to her and slid into the back room. You could see a fight was going on, there was a crowd of people surrounding the ring. You hopped onto some steps and frowned at the sight. Richard was in a match with someone. Granted, he was winning, but he’d been told by the nurse to not risk any injuries while his nose healed. You watched him for a while, admiring the sight of his sweaty, muscular body and the way it moved. He noticed you and smirked, before continuing the fight. It didn’t take him long to win, the opponent falling to the floor with a thud. He walked out of the ring and over to you.   
“What are you doing here?” He asked, a wide smile covering his face.  
“Rich, leave the poor girl alone. She probably didn’t come here to have you at her” A guy said, walking over. He looked only around your age, but he was wrong.   
“Nope, here for Rich” You shrugged, brushing the guy off, before looking up to Rich.  
“Why you here for that grandad?” He asked.  
“Jason, back off” Richard said, moving slightly.   
“I thought the nurse told you to not risk an injury” You said softly, leaning against the wall. He shrugged.  
“I’m fine” He said softly, cupping your cheek. You nodded and smiled, leaning into the touch.   
“That’ s not the point” You said, chastising him, much like a mother would do.   
“Oh, is this your sister?” The guy, Jason, asked.   
“Jason, I love ya bud but fuck off” Richard said, watching as the guy walked away, blatantly checking you out.   
“I’m fine” He shrugged. You smiled and leant up to kiss him.   
“I know you are, but it’s still a worry” You said. He chuckled and kissed you gently, hugging you.

You smiled and wrapped your arms around his sweaty body.   
“(Y/N) has something she wants to say” Kim said, before running away with a chuckle. Briana looked over and realised she’d left, and quickly followed. You rolled your eyes, avoiding eye contact with Rich.  
“C’mon, back room is free” He said softly. You smiled and followed him, avoiding Jason’s eyes.   
“What’s up?” He asked, sitting on the table. You smiled and stood awkwardly in front of him.   
“I have something I want to say, but I don’t know how to say it” You said. He nodded.   
“You’re not back with Rob, are you?” He asked.   
“I’m not an idiot” You chuckled. You heard the sigh of relief.   
“That’s alright then, what’s up?” He asked, patting the desk beside him. You hopped up beside him and smiled. You closed your eyes, this was the only way you could think of doing this.  
“I love you” You said softly.

A few moments passed and you sucked in a breath, terrified that he didn’t feel the same, but you knew he did. He cupped your cheek and turned your head to face him.  
“(Y/N)...Don’t say that if you don’t mean it...if you’re only saying it because I’ve given you a spare room, just say” He whispered. You maintained eye contact with him while you cupped his hand, intertwining your fingers.  
“I love you Rich” You whispered. He nodded and his body twitched for a second.   
“Everything okay?” You asked him. He nodded.  
“Yeah” He said, doing it again.  
“Are you sure?” You asked.   
“Yeah, it’s just my tourettes playing up” He shrugged, twitching for a third time. You nodded and cupped his cheek, pulling him down into a gentle kiss. Richard’s hands cupped your cheeks, and you climbed into his lap, brushing your fingers through his hair.   
“Got any more fights?” You asked softly.  
“Nah, not today. Just gonna work out, probably jog home” He said. You nodded and smiled, kissing him again.   
“Take my car if you want, then I’ll have to jog” He shrugged. You smiled and nodded, kissing him for a third time. He chuckled and indulged you, deepening the kiss. You smiled and pushed him back against the desk, scraping your nails down his chest. He groaned slightly.   
“Fuck” He whispered. You smirked and pulled away.  
“I should go, I’m super tired” You said softly, yawning. Richard smiled and nodded, sitting up. You smiled and kissed him again, not wanting to leave.  
“C’mon” He said, standing up. You smiled and climbed off the desk, taking his hand as he walked through to the locker room. He opened a locker and pulled out his car keys and wallet.   
“Here you go, I think it needs refuelling. There should be enough in cash” He said. You nodded and opened it to find $50. He smiled and kissed you, following you round to the exit, where Jason stood. Richard shoved him out of the way, before walking out with you to the car, while pushing his earphones into his phone.   
“I’ll be home by 5 at the latest, text me if you need anything” He said. You smiled and nodded, leaning up to kiss him again. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Jason watching you both, it made you quite uncomfortable, but you didn’t care, and neither did Richard. You slid your hands to Richard’s waist and smirked.   
“Who told you I was here?” He asked.   
“Our little friend Kimmy” You chuckled. He rolled his eyes.   
“Shoulda known” He shrugged. You smiled and kissed him again, before unlocking the car.  
“Want anything for dinner?” You asked. He shrugged.  
“I don’t mind. If you’re not up to cooking, we can order take out” He shrugged. You smiled and nodded, leaning up to kiss him again.   
“Order in then, shoot me a text when you’re nearly home” You said softly, shifting so Jason couldn’t see you.  
“Don’t worry about him, he’s harmless” Richard said, reassuringly. You smiled and nodded, leaning up to kiss him again. Richard smirked and held your hips still, shifting slightly. You could feel him getting hard, and you knew you wouldn’t hold off from taking it further if you didn’t stop.


	14. Mom

A few weeks passed, your relationship with Richard stayed somewhere between friends and lovers. Neither of you minded though, Richard never pushed you and he understood your need for time. One late night, things changed. You were laid together on the sofa, a movie was playing, but neither of you were paying attention to it. Instead, your attention was on each other.   
“(Y/N)...can I ask you something?” He asked softly. You nodded, curling close to him.   
“Do your family know you’re safe?” He asked. You shrugged.  
“I haven’t really thought about it” You admitted, yawning. Richard smiled and kissed you.  
“C’mon, I’ll take you up to bed” He said. You nodded and stood up, though you almost fell back down. Richard carried you up to bed, cuddling in beside you.

 

You groaned slightly, the bright sun forcing you awake. Richard was cuddling close to you, his arm heavy around your waist. You were thankful it was Friday, a lazy day, or at least for you, Richard had to go to court but you were going to spend the day in bed.  
"Morning" he said softly, voice thick and husky.  
"Morning" you smiled, turning to face him. Richard smiled widely, brushing his fingers through your hair. You flinched slightly when he raised his hand, but it went instantly. _This is Richard,_ it's always a new surprise that he won't hurt you.  
"What are you doing today?" He asked, resting his head on his hand, lifting it slightly.  
"Uh...nothing I think" you shrugged. Richard smiled and kissed your cheek.  
"Can I ask you something." He asked, biting his lip slightly. You nodded and rested your head on his arm.  
"Where's your parents? You never talk about them" he said softly.  
"I uh...Rob stopped all contact between me and them long ago...I don't know anything about them now" you admitted. Richard rubbed your side.  
"Why don't I look into it at work for you? I can probably find you a contact number or address for them" he said. You smiled and nodded, reaching up to kiss him.  
"You should shower" you said, noting the time. He nodded and rolled out of the bed, yawning again. You smirked and watched his naked body move out of the room, before laying on your back and sighing happily.  
"I'm so in love" you said to yourself.

An hour later, Richard was tying his tie with his suit jacket beside him.  
"Did I ever tell you how good you look in a suit?" You said. He smiled, briefly looking over to you.  
"I'd look better if I knew how to tie a tie" he chuckled pulling the material away. You pulled him over you and kissed him gently, while tying the tie around his neck. Richard smiled and kissed your neck.  
"Thanks" he said softly, moving to pull his shoes on. You smiled and watched him, leaning against the headboard.

When the court went on break, Richard called you.   
"Hey babe" he said. You could sense he was tired.  
"Hey, everything okay?" You asked softly.  
"Yeah, looks like they're sticking with us on a guilty verdict. I have news" he said.  
"Yeah?" You asked, biting your lip.  
“Your mom hasn't changed house, and I'll send you her number" he said. You nodded, but he couldn't see that.  
"Thanks babe" you said. He smiled.  
"Do you want me to do dinner tonight?" You asked.  
"Up to you, marinated pork steaks are in the fridge if you wanted to" he said. You nodded, again.  
"Yeah, alright. I'll do something with them" you said softly.  
"Alright, I gotta go back. I'll talk to you later" he said, and you could hear him moving.  
"Alright, I love you" you said, kicking the duvet back.  
"I love you too" he said, before ending the call. Your phone buzzed with a text a few moments later, it was a number from Richard. You smiled and decided to shower before calling it.

4pm rolled around and you were rushing. It wasn't ready and Richard would be walking through the door any minute now. You heard the door open and sucked in a breath, bracing yourself for a punch. Except it never came, Richard had instead, wrapped his arms around your waist and was cuddling you.  
"Hey" he said softly.  
"Hey" you smiled, reaching up to brush your fingers through his hair.  
"How are you feeling?" You asked, not bringing up the case.  
"Dead" he sighed. You chuckled.  
"Go get a shower, dinner will be another 15 minutes" you said. He nodded and smiled, kissing your cheek.  
“Oh my mom's through there by the way" you said quietly. He smiled.  
"Amazing...does she know about me?" Richard asked. You nodded and smiled, resting your head on his shoulder. You didn't move, or speak, for several moments.  
“I told her...I told her you’re my boyfriend...I think I’m ready” You whispered. Richard smiled widely and kissed your cheek.   
“(Y/N)….will you be my girlfriend?” He asked softly, and you smirked.   
“As if you need to ask” You chuckled. He smiled and kissed you again, still rubbing your waist.  
"I'm gonna go get a shower" he said. You nodded and smiled, kissing his cheek, but he didn’t move.

"Hey, (Y/N), smells good" your mom said from the door and you cursed internally. Richard smiled and kissed your neck before moving to the laundry room. He pulled out a pair of shorts, before moving back behind you, rubbing your side.  
"Who's this?" Your mom asked, smirking.  
"I'm Richard" he said, holding a hand out for her to shake  
"Ah, you're Richard. I've heard lots about you" she smirked. You blushed when Richard smirked at you.  
“All good I hope” He chuckled, kissing your cheek before sitting down to remove his shoes.   
“All good. I understand you saved my daughter” Your mom said. He shrugged.  
“Wouldn’t say saved, just gave her somewhere to stay” He said. You chuckled.  
“And everything else” You said. He shrugged.  
“As I told you then, I’d do anything for you” He shrugged, putting his shoes aside.   
“How did you meet?” Your mom asked, leaning against the counter. You looked to Richard and smiled slightly, he’d removed his jacket and tie, and his shirt was tight in all the right places.  
“We work together” Richard said. You smiled and nodded, focusing your attention on the food before you became too distracted.  
“Topic of which, how was court?” You asked him.  
“Guilty verdict. Defence claimed mental illness, but as pointed out, there’s no evidence of this. Argument was quickly thrown out and he was found guilty. They’re sentencing at the end of the month, he’s in custody til then” He said. You smiled and nodded.  
“Alright” You smiled. He chuckled and kissed you, before leaving the kitchen to go to the shower. You watched him, a dopey grin covering your face.   
“You really love him, don’t you?” Your mom said, smirking. You nodded.  
“Mom...he saved me. He got me out of there, he’s amazing. He protects me, loves me...” You whispered, listening for the shower to turn on. Sure enough, a few moments later it did.   
“I can see that” She smiled.  
“He treats me better than Rob ever did, and Richard has four mental illnesses that Rob never had” You said. She nodded and smiled. You smiled and flipped the steaks.  
“He’s even knocked Rob out, but it was like 30 years ago” You said, not looking away from the food.   
“Wait, how old is he?” Your mom asked.   
“Uh...he turns 48 in September” You said.   
“Fuck. He’s 20 years older than you!” Your mom exclaimed.   
“So was Rob, they were in the same year at school” You shrugged. Your mom nodded.  
“Is everything sorted with Rob? Like have you got everything from him?” Your mom asked.  
“Yeah, my money goes into my bank account, Rich is helping me save for a car cos Rob stole mine and sold it. I no longer have my phone monitored. I can do what I want, when I want. Mom I love it” You said softly. She smiled.   
“I bet” She said.   
“How does Rich keep you safe from Rob?” She asked, you knew it was just her thing, but it wasn’t fun to answer so many questions.  
“He has a gun, he’s into a lot of fighting sports, boxing, wrestling and stuff like that. He’s teaching me how to box” You smiled. You looked up when you heard the shower stop.   
“Is he muscly?” Your mom asked, smirking. You nodded and smiled, watching as Richard walked in a few moments later, topless. He walked through and went to the laundry room, walking out a moment later, t-shirt in his hands. You smirked slightly, watching your mom checking him out. He was closer to her age than yours, but he didn’t seem to notice her, instead kissing your cheek before opening the fridge.  
“Wine anyone?” He asked, pulling out a bottle.  
“No thanks” You said softly, but your mom nodded. He smiled and poured two glasses, handing one to your mom. You smiled and plated the food up a moment later. He smiled and kissed your cheek, moving to set the table for three. You smiled and set the three meals out, before sitting down beside Richard and your mom.

The night passed peacefully, you took your mom home close to 10pm, while Richard was asleep on the sofa. When you returned home, he was just waking up again. You smiled as you sat beside him on the sofa, brushing your fingers through his hair.   
“How are you feeling?” You asked, rubbing his cheek.  
“Sleepy” He said, quietly.  
“Well, at least we don’t have to be up in morning” You smiled. He nodded and smiled, leaning up to kiss you gently. You smiled and kissed him gently.  
“I can’t believe you’re mine” You whispered. He smiled and kissed you gently, cupping your cheek.  
“Will always be yours, if I have it my way” He whispered. You smiled and kissed him again, connecting your hand with his.   
“You will if you continue being as amazing as you are” You whispered. He smiled and rubbed your hand, closing his eyes.  
“Wanna head up to bed?” You asked him. He nodded and smiled. You smile and stood up, holding a hand out for him. He smiled and followed you up the stairs and into the bedroom, where he collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep before you could even move. You smiled and manoeuvred him under the cover, before changing into some sleepwear and climbing in beside him. His hands wrapped around your waist and pulled you close until you and him were spooning. You relaxed into Richard’s arms, quickly falling asleep.

  



	15. Mom 2.0

The next morning, you laid in the bed, with Richard’s arms around you. He was watching you sleep, and you could see the love in his eyes. He cupped your cheek gently.   
“Do you want to tell Kim and Briana?” Richard asked, brushing his thumb gently.  
“I uh...I don’t know” You whispered. He nodded.  
“Alright, it’s up to you if we do or not” He said softly. You smiled and nodded, curling close to him.   
“For now, we could keep it to us...just til we’ve hit the two month mark, after which point, then we can tell people” You said. He smiled and nodded, brushing his fingers through your hair, kissing you again.   
“I don’t think I’ll be able to hold off on kissing you in front of everyone for two months” He said softly. You blushed and smiled.  
“Really?” You asked.   
“I’m so fuckin’ in love with you” he whispered. You shrugged.  
“Why?” You asked, frowning.   
“Because you’re amazing. I feel things for you, and with you, that I haven’t felt in thirty years” He whispered. You blushed and leant up to kiss him.   
“I’m not that...special...just a hole” You whispered.   
“He’s in your head, isn’t he?” Richard said. You shrugged.   
“He’s gone, (Y/N)...he won’t hurt you any more. You’re worth so much more than everything he said, you mean so much more to all of us” he said. You shrugged.   
“Listen to me, don’t argue anything. Just listen” He said. You nodded, facing him.   
“I love you. Kim loves you, Briana loves you. You’re funny, kind, caring, gorgeous” He started.  
“You deserve so much better than Rob fuckin’ Benedict. He’s a piece of shit, didn’t deserve to even have you in the same room as him” Richard said, not breaking eye contact once.   
“You’re so much more than ‘just a hole’, and I’m going to make it my mission to have you believe it” He said. You felt tears welling up in your eyes, a shaky breath left your mouth.   
“His mind games, they’ll stop” Richard promised, cuddling you close. You felt the tears falling down your cheeks, you bit on your lip to hold in the shaky breaths as you tried to not cry.   
“It’s okay to show emotion. Express yourself, I’m not going to hurt you” Richard promised. You nodded and took a deep breath, embracing the feel of his arms around you.   
“I just...I don’t know if I’ll ever be normal again...” You whispered.  
“Being normal is boring. Be weird like me” He chuckled. You smiled, giggling slightly.   
“You are pretty special” You smiled, pulling back to look at him. He smiled widely and brushed his thumb over your cheek.   
“Don’t let him get to you babe...he’s not going to hurt you anymore” Richard whispered, resting his head on his hand. You smiled and rubbed his cheek.   
“Rich...you’ve met my mom...when will I meet yours?” You asked softly. Richard shrugged.   
“Whenever she decides to come down. She never actually calls, just turns up, hence the spare room is made up for her” He said. You nodded.  
“If she does come any time soon, should we tell her about us being us...or just friends?” You asked.   
“I don’t mind, it’s up to you” He whispered. You smiled and kissed him gently, cupping his cheek. You shifted and deepened the kiss, pulling him over you. Richard groaned and cupped your cheeks, letting you lead the kiss. You smirked and slid your hands to his waist, gripping them.   
“Enjoying that?” He asked softly. You nodded and groaned slightly, moving his head to your neck. He smirked and bit down slightly, marking you up enough that you knew you’d have to hide them before work.   
  
A while later, you’d moved to the kitchen and Richard was making you breakfast. You’d never had someone make you a breakfast, not for eleven years anyway. You watched as Richard put a plate of pancakes in front of you, along with some syrup and butter.   
“What are you having?” You asked, noting he hadn’t made himself any.  
“Banana, oatmeal and maybe some juice” He shrugged. You watched as he made some oatmeal up, before sitting in front of you, pulling a banana from the fruit bowl.   
“You’re so healthy” You chuckled. He smiled.   
“I like having abs” He shrugged.   
“Yeah, you can have abs and indulge yourself” You responded.   
“Yeah, true. I do indulge myself, just not in that way” He shrugged.   
“How do you indulge then?” You asked. He smiled and kissed you gently, cupping your cheek. When you pulled away, you smirked.   
“I’m your indulgence?” You asked. He smiled and nodded.  
“Yeah...an indulgence doesn’t necessarily need to be food” He shrugged, rubbing your hand. You shrugged and nodded.  
“Fair enough” You whispered. He smiled and kissed you again, before eating some more oatmeal. You smiled and rubbed your foot up his leg.   
  


A while later, you were in the shower together when you realised just how much you’d progressed with Richard in the small period of time.   
“I can’t believe this...I’ve not been naked, willingly, in front of anyone for a long time” You whispered. He smiled and washed some soap through your hair.   
“I’m glad...let’s keep it going this way” He said softly. You smiled and nodded.   
“Yeah...Rob’s slowly going from my mind” You said softly.   
“Good” Richard smiled and washed the soap out, massaging your skull slightly. You moaned lowly and kissed him gently.   
“I’m gonna climb out and dress” He said. You nodded.   
“Alright...I’m gonna shave my legs and then I’ll be out” You said. He smiled and nodded, kissing you before he climbed out. You smiled and nodded, watching him wrap a towel around his waist before he left the bathroom. You smiled and quickly shaved your legs before drying yourself. You could hear someone talking in the house, you just assumed it was Kim or Briana. You dressed into a summer dress, enjoying the rare sunshine that was out. When you walked downstairs, you could see Richard was talking to a woman.   
“Hey (Y/N), everything okay?” He asked, walking out of the living room to you. You smiled and nodded, cuddling him.   
“There’s someone I’d like to introduce you to” He said softly. You smiled and took his hand, following him into the front room.  
“Mom...meet (Y/N)” He said softly. You smiled and looked her over, briefly. It was obvious that Richard was her son, there were so many similarities between him and her. You smiled.   
“Hi” You said softly, sitting beside Richard on the sofa. Richard rubbed your hand and smiled.   
“You look gorgeous today” He whispered. You smiled softly.   
“Thank you...” You said softly. He smiled and kissed your head, looking to his mom.   
“How long are you staying for?” He asked.   
“I haven’t really planned to stay for a specific amount of time” She said. You smiled and rested your head on Richard’s shoulder.   
“How did you two meet?” She asked.   
“We work together” You said.   
“Oh, you’re a lawyer too? What’s it like working together? I can imagine him being distracted a lot, he was in high school” She chuckled.   
“He’s amazing. Hard working when he needs to be, relaxed when he needs to be” You smiled, rubbing his hand.   
“How long have you two been dating?” She asked. You looked to Richard, before looking down again.   
“A few months” You said softly.   
“He uh...he saved me from almost certain death” You shrugged. He frowned.   
“I wouldn’t say that, just saved you from a douchebag” He shrugged. You shook your head.  
“He’d have killed me eventually, if I did his dinner wrong again or something like that” You shrugged.   
“But that’s not important. You saved me from Rob, and I wouldn’t be here without you” You shrugged. He looked to his mom.  
“You remember Rob Benedict?” He asked her. She nodded.  
“Oh yes, the boy who tried to fight you and failed horribly?” His mom nodded.   
“That’s who it was that I ‘saved’ her from” He said, using hand gestures. You chuckled and kissed his cheek.   
“What does he even do now?” His mom asked.   
“He works in Wal-Mart” You shrugged. She chuckled.   
“I have to say, that’s not a very good job for someone who bragged about how he was going to become a celebrity” She chuckled. You nodded.  
“I worked there when I was a teenager and needed money” You shrugged. Richard smiled and moved to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water. He returned a moment later.  
“Richard, are you still taking your medication?” His mom asked. Richard looked down.   
“Yeah” He muttered.  
“So if I go grab your medication, I should see that today has had the tablets gone” She said. Richard bit his lip, avoiding eye contact with her.  
“I need to get a repeat prescription” He said softly. You rubbed his hand.   
“He’s telling the truth” You said, lying for him. She nodded.   
“Alright, how is your...issues?” She asked.  
“I’ve told (Y/N)...she knows about the schizoaffective disorder, tourettes and anxiety” He said. You nodded and kissed his cheek gently.   
“I’m alright, I think. Anxiety isn’t but that’s nothing major, I’ve learnt to deal with that. Twitches are being a thing again” He shrugged. You kissed him gently.   
“Alright, let me know if you need anything” She said. Richard smiled and nodded. You smiled and rested your head on Richard’s shoulder.  
“What are you guys doing today?” She asked.  
“Nothing to plan” He said. You smiled and nodded, rubbing his thigh.   
“We could go out and just waste time” You suggested. He nodded.  
“That sounds nice” He said softly. You smiled to him and kissed his cheek, rubbing his side.   
“I’ll grab my wallet” He smiled, moving to stand up. You smiled and watched him leave the room, going up the stairs. He walked up the stairs and you watched him through the door.   
“Does he treat you well?” His mom asked.  
“Amazing...” You trailed off, smiling slightly.   
“He’s never rushed me into anything, he protects me like I’m family...” You said softly.  
“Yeah...he does have that about him, especially with him having two sisters” She said softly. You smiled and nodded.  
“I didn’t know he had sisters, how old are they?” You asked, biting your lip.   
“One’s 29, ones 34” She smiled.   
“Ones the same age as me” You smiled.   
“Oh, how old are you?” She asked, watching as Richard walked back in.   
“I’m 29” You said softly, watching as Richard moved to sit beside you. You smiled and kissed him gently.   
“I’m going to take a nap, you don’t mind if I stay here, do you?” His mom asked, looking between you and Richard.  
“No, go ahead” Richard said, standing up. You smiled and slid some shoes on, picking up your handbag. Richard slid his wallet and phone into his pockets.   
“You look like you’re going to the gym” You chuckled. He shrugged.  
“It’s summer, shorts are comfortable” He shrugged, watching his mom go up the stairs. You smiled and kissed him again, following him out to the car. He locked the house and took your hand as he walked to the car. You smiled and climbed into the car, watching as he climbed into the driver’s seat.  
“We should go out for dinner” You said softly, rubbing his thigh gently, before moving to buckle your seatbelt.   
“That sounds nice, where would you want to go?” He asked. You shrugged  
“There’s that posh place that just opened” You suggested. He smiled and nodded.  
“We can go there” He said. You smiled and nodded.  
“None of this” You added, resting your hand under his shorts, on his thigh. He nodded and kissed your neck.   
“I have nice suits, just have some work suits too” He shrugged. You nodded and smiled.   
“I know, you look fucking gorgeous in a suit” You smirked.   
“Seeing you in a suit...I’m not gonna lie, it turns me on” You smirked, mouthing at his neck. Richard smirked and pulled you onto his lap. You groaned and rolled your hips slightly, tugging on his hair. He groaned and gripped your hips. You moaned lowly, tugging on his hair slightly.   
  


A while later, you finally separated long enough for him to drive away. He rested his hand on your thigh, just beneath your dress, and his touch grounded you. You took a deep breath.  
“There’s always the possibility that Rob could not get put away” You said softly.   
“Hm?” Richard said, clearly he’d been focusing on his driving.  
“It’s all good us pressing charges, but he might not even go to jail. There’s not much evidence” You shrugged.  
“If that’s the case, I can figure something out” He said. You nodded and rubbed his hand.   
“No matter what happens...promise me he won’t be back” You whispered.  
“(Y/N)...if I had it my way, he’d be dead in a ditch. Sadly, murder isn’t legal, but it doesn’t mean I can’t protect you” He said softly. You smiled.   
“I can teach you boxing and self defence, show you how to fire a gun safely, but if I’m not there, you need to be able to do it all yourself” He said. You nodded.  
“Yeah...” You said. He smiled briefly, looking to you.   
“I’ve got most things done, house is secure with CCTV, there’s guns that are accessible from any room in the event he gets in and I’m helping you bulk up and learn self defence” He said. You nodded and smiled.   
“Where’s the gun in the bedroom?” You asked.   
“There’s two. One under the bed, one in the closet. Two main hiding spots accounted for” he shrugged.  
“Bathroom?” You asked.   
“Inside the toilet cistern” He shrugged.  
“Kitchen?” You asked.   
“In the cleaning cupboard” He shrugged.   
“Living room?” You asked, smirking.  
“Coffee table drawer, under the sofa and in the DVD cupboard” He responded, smirking.  
“You have got one in every room” You chuckled. He smiled and nodded. You smiled and kissed his cheek, watching as he parked the car in a parking lot.   
“I need to get some new running shoes” He said. You smiled and nodded, unbuckling your seatbelt. He smiled and removed his own seatbelt, climbing out with you.


	16. Sudden Life

Everything went amazing with Richard and you were soon at your one year anniversary. He treated you better than a queen, and you just wished you knew more about him. Walking into work with his hand in your own, you became so much more confident. He kissed your cheek, before going to sit by his desk and starting some work. A while passed, barely an hour, when you saw him run out of the office while holding his phone to his ear. You frowned, but chose not to press the matter in the moment. Instead, you decided, you’d speak to him at lunch or back at home later in the day.

Lunch rolled around, and you noticed Richard still hadn’t returned. You told Kim you were going to do something, but you didn’t state what, before you left the office. You were walking through the main reception of your building when you noticed him out in the community garden. You walked outside and looked him over. He was facing away from you, shoulders held tense and his arms were resting on his knees. You walked around and sat beside him. You could see tear tracks on his cheeks, his phone was smashed in pieces beside him and he was shaking.   
“Babe...” You said softly. Richard didn’t respond, but he twitched a few times. You knelt in front of him and cupped his cheek, brushing your thumb over the tear tracks. He briefly looked down to you, making eye contact for a split second, before looking down again. You thought you’d imagined it at first.   
“What’s happened?” you asked softly. Richard took a deep, shaky breath.   
“I uh...I’ve got a family emergency...” He said.   
“You wanna talk about it?” You asked softly, moving to sit beside him again.   
“Someone in my family has been found dead...my mom wouldn’t say who” He whispered, rubbing his face slightly. You rubbed his shoulder.  
“Oh Rich...I’m so sorry” You whispered. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes, twitching again.   
“I need to go” He said, standing up.  
“Do you want me to come with you?” You asked him, looking to him. He shrugged.  
“You can if you want...I won’t force you” He said.   
“Is all your stuff still inside?” You asked. He nodded.  
“I’ll grab it all, and my stuff, and I’ll take you home” You promised, rubbing his hand. Richard nodded and picked his phone up.   
“I won’t be long” You promised, holding his hand. Richard smiled and rubbed his thumb over the back of your hand. You smiled and kissed him, before standing up and going back inside.

You walked back out five minutes later, two bags in hand. Richard looked over to you and smiled sadly.   
“I haven’t told Matt anything beyond it being an emergency” You promised. Richard nodded and stood up slowly. You reached forward and held a hand out, watching as he took your hand in his own and smiled sadly.  
“Thank you” He whispered. You shrugged and smiled.  
“Don’t worry about it” You said, pulling him close. You kissed his cheek, following him through to the car park.   
“What a way to celebrate us” He sighed. You climbed into the driver’s seat of his car, watching him climb into the passenger seat. You leant over and rubbed his side.  
“We can celebrate us forever...” You promised. He smiled and nodded, but you could see he was forcing the smile.   
“What was it you said to me, show emotions? Express yourself?” You smiled slightly. Richard chuckled and smiled.   
“Yeah...” He whispered.  
“Maybe you should too” You said. He nodded and leant against you slightly.   
“Where do your parents live?” You asked him.  
“Just outside of Tennessee” He said, looking down.   
“Alright, not a long journey” You shrugged. He nodded and bit his lip.   
“It’s an hour away” He shrugged. You smiled.  
“We can go home, pack up a bag and then go” You said. He nodded and smiled sadly.  
“Thank you” He whispered.

A while later, you arrived outside a house. You looked over to him, he was deep in thought, staring at the house. You rubbed his thigh gently, and it seemed to break a dam. He pulled you close and cried into your shoulder. You felt yourself getting upset, he was always so strong, yet here he was crying into your shoulder. You rubbed his side, brushing your fingers through his hair.   
“I got you” You whispered, shifting slightly to pull him closer.   
“I’m not ready” He whispered.   
“I know...you can never be ‘ready’ for death...” You whispered. He rubbed his eyes and nodded, pulling back. You rubbed his hand gently.   
“I’m going to be by your side, no matter what happens” You promise. He nodded and kissed your head gently, looking over when the curtains twitched.  
“Well...can’t run away now...they know we’re here” He whispered.  
“I wouldn’t let you run away” You whispered. Richard smiled and nodded, looking to the house again.  
“Come on” He said. You nodded and climbed out of the car, taking Richard’s hand in your own. Walking to the house, his grip on your hand tightened, and faltered, but you wouldn’t let him let go. You walked into the house, Richard led you into the house and into the front room. His mom ran over and hugged him tightly, you let go of his hand, and leant against the door frame. Looking around the room, you couldn’t identify anyone beyond the pair in front of you, but you had a vague idea.   
“Rich...she’s been hurt” His mom whispered. Richard rubbed her shoulder, his other hand moving to take your hand in his own. You smiled sadly and rubbed your thumb over his hand, watching as he eventually pulled away and moved by your side.   
“Who’s this lovely lady then?” A man asked, he didn’t look much older than you.   
“This is (Y/N)...We’ve been dating for just over a year” He said. You smiled and kissed him gently, holding him close.   
“So...she’s gone...” He whispered, looking to the man. He nodded.  
“Yeah...someone broke in during the night, I wasn’t there to help her” The guy said.   
“I came back and something was painted on the wall in blood...it was something along the lines of ‘shes mine, and you will pay til I have her back’” The guy said. Your eyes widened slightly. Richard frowned.   
“I need to take a walk” He sighed. You nodded.  
“I need to talk to you” You said softly. He nodded and held a hand out for you.

  



	17. Reminiscent Proposal

Once outside, you sighed.  
“I know this might seem wild...but that message sounds awfully familiar” You whispered.   
“What do you mean?” Richard asked, walking down the street with you.  
“Rob...he sent a message very similar to me not that long ago, I just ignored it” You sighed and looked down, pulling your phone out to show the message.  
“Do you think he might’ve had something to do with it?” Richard asked. You shrugged and looked down.  
“He seems like he’d do that...especially to get back at me” You sighed. Richard nodded.  
“We can talk to the police about it...” He said, holding your hand. You followed him into a small park, sitting down on a bench.   
“It’s my baby sister that’s died” He whispered. You frowned.  
“I’m sorry” You whispered. He smiled sadly.  
“I remember...I must’ve been like 17 or 18, and brought her here for the first time when she was 4 or 5...it’d been raining the night before, there was a huge puddle just in front of the slide. She went down the slide and fell into the puddle, it was huge. Compared to her size, it was like a swimming pool” He said, smiling slightly. You chuckled.   
“What did she do?” You asked, encouraging him to continue the story, you could see it was making him happy.   
“She just ran into me” He chuckled. You smiled.   
“Oh god” You chuckled.   
“I was soaked, but it was worth it to see her so happy” He whispered. You smiled and kissed his head.   
“Don’t think about bad stuff, think about the times like that...” You whispered. He nodded and smiled.   
“At every age, she wanted for me to bring her here. Even when I returned from college it was just ‘Rich! Take me to the park’, and she often brought her friends too” He said, smiling slightly. You smiled. He groaned slightly.  
“I wonder what’s going to happen to their kid...” He trailed off.  
“What do you mean?” You asked.   
“Her son...he’s only 4...his father died in the army” Richard whispered.  
“Aww...he’s gonna be an orphan...” You whispered. Richard nodded.  
“I know we haven’t really been a thing for long...but maybe we could take care of him” You suggested. Richard looked up to you.  
“Would you want to?” He asked. You nodded and smiled.   
“Yeah...I’ve always wanted a child, but I guess I’ve just never wanted to have one pop out of me” You whispered. He smiled and kissed you.   
“We can see what happens over there, adoption is always a possibility” He said. You nodded and smiled, resting against him.  
“You want to?” You asked. He nodded and smiled.   
“I do...but I want to ask you something first” He whispered. You nodded and watched him.   
“I don’t have a ring...not a worthy one anyway…but this is something I’ve considered asking you for a while” He said, shifting onto one knee. Your eyes widened, a gasp left your mouth.  
“Will you marry me?” He asked, holding your hand in his own. You nodded, the words in your brain not coming out of your mouth. He smiled widely and hugged you tightly. You smiled, resting your hands on his waist.  
“I love you” you whispered.  
“I love you too...I’ll get you a ring when I don’t have so much going on” He said softly.   
“Don’t worry about it, you’re enough of a present” You smiled, leaning up to kiss him. Richard smiled and brushed his fingers through your hair, resting his head on your shoulder.   
“I still want to buy you one” He whispered. You smiled and nodded, rubbing his thigh.   
“It’s your choice” You said, kissing along his jaw.   
“Are you feeling a bit better?” You asked. He nodded and smiled.   
“Loads...” He said softly. You smiled.   
“It’s gonna be alright…I know it’s not something easy to overcome...a death...but you won’t be alone to go through this” You whispered. He nodded and sighed.   
“It was just...unexpected” He sighed. You nodded, rubbing his hands.  
“I know...Now’s the time to do her proud though” You said, rubbing a hand over his shoulders. Richard nodded and kissed your cheek, before standing up. You smiled and stood up, taking his hand in his own. He smiled sadly and walked you back down to the car. He leant into the trunk, pulling his bag close. You leant against the wall, watching him. He pulled a box out and knelt in front of you.   
“I’ll ask now” He said, smiling. You smiled, watching him.   
“Will you marry me?” He asked. You smiled and nodded, rubbing your hand over his cheek. He smiled widely, sliding the ring on your finger. You pulled him up and kissed him gently, sliding your hands over his shoulders.

The next day, you were laid in Richard’s old room early in the morning. He didn’t have a good night of sleep, and when he finally got to sleep, dawn was breaking. You watched him sleeping, wrapping your arms around him. You’d rested your head on his chest, tracing circles over his heart. It seemed to be helping him get some sleep, and if it helped him, you would do it for the rest of your life. Sometime during the morning, his mom walked into the room, and just watched you both, sometime after you’d fallen back to sleep. You only awoke when the police walked into the house, and even then, you didn’t move from the bed. Richard looked down to you, you could see he was still tired.   
“How are you feeling?” You asked, looking up to him. He connected his hand with yours, holding it up slightly. He shrugged.   
“I don-snatch- know” He shrugged. You frowned slightly.   
“Tourettes?” You asked. He nodded and bit his lip, reaching into his bag. He pulled some tablets out, twitching slightly. He sighed and took the tablets. You looked over when there was a knock at the door.   
“Come in” Richard called, covering your almost-naked body with the duvet. You smiled and curled up beside him, watching as a police officer walked in.

After the officer left, having some notes relating to Rob and your concerns that it could’ve been to do with that, you looked to Richard. He was holding his head in his hands, bent over slightly. You sat up, resting your hand on his back.  
“It’s alright” you said softly. He sighed and leant into the feel of you rubbing his shoulders. You kissed along his jaw, pulling him out of his depression. He smiled sadly and looked you.   
“What time is it?” He asked, rubbing your knee.  
“Uh...11” You said, looking to your watch beside the bed.  
“We should shower” He said. You nodded.  
“Do you wanna go first?” You offered.   
“We could shower together? Save time and water” He winked. You smiled and nodded.  
“That does sound nice” You smiled, kissing his cheek. Richard stood up and held a hand out for you. You took his hand and followed him into the bathroom.

  



	18. Funeral

A while later, you walked back into the bedroom, hickeys covering your chest and a towel around your body. Richard walked in a moment later, a towel around his waist.   
“What’s the plan for today?” You asked him. He shrugged, sitting beside you on the bed.  
“Could go for a walk, I’m not sure” He said, pulling some boxer shorts from his bag.  
“Nearly all of your pants are from kids shows” You chuckled, looking at them. They had Squidward and Spongebob on them.  
“Nothing wrong with that” He laughed, pulling them on before putting his towel on the bed. You looked over his body, admiring the muscles of his arms and chest, right down to his tight boxer shorts, and the way they hugged his ass.  
“Like the view?” He asked, smirking. You nodded.   
“Yeah, I don’t think you realise just how attractive you are” You chuckled. He shrugged.   
“I still think you’re more attractive” He shrugged. You smiled and shrugged, pulling some pants and a bra on. He smiled and watched you, leaning against the wall. You smirked and knelt onto the bed, leaning over to him and kissing him gently. He groaned and pushed his fingers through your wet hair. You smirked and kissed him again, before pulling away.

After you were both dressed, you took Richard’s hand and followed him down the stairs, out of the house and down the street.   
“How are you feeling today?” You asked, looking to him from the corner of your eye.  
“Could be better” He sighed. You nodded and kissed his cheek.  
“It’s gonna be okay” You promised, though you didn’t know if it would be.

The funeral was two weeks after you’d found out about the death. You’d had to go home, two days prior, to pick up some suitable clothing. You looked to Richard, you were waiting on the funeral cars. He was shaking, his hands clasped in front of him.   
“It’s okay” You whispered, kneeling in front of him. You knew all eyes were on you, but you didn’t care. The man you loved was upset, and you wanted to help him. You slid your hand between his, rubbing your thumb over his hand. He looked up to you and smiled slightly, cupping your cheek.  
“I’m so lucky” He whispered. You shrugged, connecting your hand with his.

“They’re here” His mom’s hit your ears like a train, it’d been so silent. You stood up and took Richard’s hand.   
“I’m gonna be by your side, I promise you” You whispered. He nodded and held your hand in his own. Whenever you felt him faltering, you pressed the ring against his fingers slightly, and he came back. This repeated throughout the car journey until you were at the crematorium. You climbed out of the car and took Richard’s hand, having to be in a separate car to the rest of the family. You, him, his other sister and her partner came in a second car, and it was weirdly serene. When you climbed out, you could see a number of people who ran over and hugged him. You stood back, wanting to let him face them without having you there, but he pulled you close. After the first few had gone, he turned to you.  
“Don’t leave me...I can’t do this alone” He begged, and you could see the fear in his eyes. You nodded and cupped his cheek, kissing him gently.   
“It’s okay, I won’t leave you” You promised. He nodded and leant into the touch, watching as the main car came in, being lead by the pallbearers. You leant against Richard’s chest and sighed sadly. You’d never met the woman, but you knew she was a lovely woman, and she was loved by many.

The funeral passed in a haze. You watched as the vicar spoke, followed by some other people. You didn’t let go of Richard’s hand, at all. Even when he was crying, you were holding him close. Once the time came to pay respects, before leaving, after the others had gone, you stood with Richard and led him to the front, where he paid his respects with a soft fist bump on the coffin. You knew the story of that, how he’d once been asked to chaperone one of her dates, and that was her signal for ‘get me out of here’. As you walked out with him, you could feel everyone’s eyes on you, they all had the same question, ‘who’s that’, but they didn’t cause your anxiety to skyrocket, you were too focused on the love of your life to give a damn. Outside of the chapel, Richard sobbed into your shoulder. You moved aside, so as to not block the doorway, before brushing your fingers through his hair.   
“I got you” You whispered. He held you impossibly close, his grip not faltering at any point. You rubbed his shoulders gently, eventually nudging him to pull away. You leant over and gently kissed him, brushing the tears from his cheeks.  
“You’re okay” You promised. He sighed and nodded.  
“You’ve done her proud” You whispered, brushing your fingers through his hair. He nodded, but he didn’t speak.   
“Go to your mom” You said, seeing the woman stood alone. He took your hand, walking over. You smiled sadly, watching him hug her tightly.

Laid in bed, later that night, it was only early but the mixture of emotions meant Richard was asleep by 8.30pm. You’d chosen to go to bed at the same time, but you hadn’t slept so easily, so he was asleep on your chest and you were watching him. You smiled softly and brushed your fingers through his hair, massaging his skull lightly. You looked over when his mom walked in, pale faced.  
“Hey” You whispered, watching as Richard burrowed closer into your chest. She smiled sadly, watching him.  
“How is he?” She asked.   
“Uh...better than I expected” You said softly. She nodded and smiled.   
“He’s doin’ good, you are too” She smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed. You smiled and looked to Richard.  
“I’m proud of him...he’s spoken about how he’s feeling, quite a bit. He doesn’t usually...just punches a bag” You shrugged. She nodded.  
“They found the guy who did it...” His mom said, looking out of the window. You nodded.  
“Who was it?” You asked.   
“He was hired by Rob Benedict” She whispered. Your eyes widened, but you didn’t say anything about your past.   
“Fuck...Rob’s in jail though, how did he get it out?” You asked.  
“Visiting times” She shrugged. You nodded, looking down when Richard sniffled and curled closer. You smiled slightly.   
“Rob’s going to be re-trialled...they can get him on a murder charge” She said. You nodded, brushing your fingers through Richard’s hair.  
“What’s happening to the kid? I don’t know his name, Rich told me his sister had a kid” You said. His mom nodded.  
“I can’t look after him, neither can Richard’s sister...I’m not sure what we can do” She whispered.   
“We can take him?” You suggested.   
“Can you?” She asked. You nodded and smiled.   
“Yeah, got a spare room we can make up for him. Plus...I wouldn’t mind having a child, I’ve always wanted one” You shrugged. She smiled widely and hugged you.   
“Thank you” She smiled. You smiled and kissed the top of Richard’s head.  
“He’s called Seth...” His mom said. You nodded.   
“Seth Speight” She said. You nodded and smiled, looking down when Richard woke.   
“How you feeling?” You asked him, you could see he was still sleepy.  
“Better...” He whispered, voice husky. You smiled and nodded, watching as his mom stood up.  
“I’m gonna let you guys have some peace” She smiled, before leaving the room.  
“What did you guys talk about?” Richard asked, resting his hand over your heart.  
“Uh...the guy who did it was hired by Rob...he’s being trialled for murder...We’ve now got a child” You shrugged. Richard smiled.  
“Have we?” He asked. You nodded.  
“Yeah...your mom was saying that no one would be able to look after him” You said. Richard nodded and curled closer to you.  
“I love you” He whispered. You’d heard this phrase from him quite a few times before, but this time it was different. You could hear the sincerity in his voice, and you knew this was different, for both you and him. He’d never experienced a love like this, and you were finally becoming comfortable in the knowledge that you could be happy and in love, and wouldn’t be hurt. You fell asleep soon after, curled up in Richard’s arm and the ring on your finger, glimmering in the sunlight.


	19. Someone's Here

When you returned home, a month after the funeral, you turned to Richard, after walking into the house.  
“I’m so fuckin’ tired” You sighed. He nodded.  
“Me too” He said. You smiled and looked down to the sleeping child in his arms.  
“Looks like he is too” You chuckled. Richard nodded and smiled, walking up the stairs. He laid the kid in the spare bed, covering him before walking back down to you.  
“I just want to say something” You said softly, when he sat beside you on the sofa. He nodded and kicked his shoes off, curling up.  
“I uh...if we did ever want to have kids...adoption would be the only method” You whispered. Richard frowned.  
“How come?” He asked.  
“A few months back, I had a fertility check...I didn’t say anything at the time...the results came back last week when we was with your family” You said, looking down. He connected his hand with yours, rubbing your hand.  
“I uh...It’s highly likely that if I have a child in me, they’ll die” You said. He nodded and kissed your cheek.  
“Do you know if there was a cause to it or…?” He asked.  
“Rob...they said it came from too much trauma to my cervix and womb...he’s the only thing that could’ve caused the trauma” You whispered. Richard nodded and hugged you.  
“They did, however, say they can do it by removing my eggs and using your sperm, then inserting the fertilised egg into someone...” You said. He nodded and kissed your head again.  
“We can think about it in time, we’re gonna have our hands full with Seth” He said, gesturing to the sleeping child. You nodded and smiled.  
“We should decorate that room, make it a proper boy’s room for him” You said. He smiled and nodded.  
“Yeah, I could probably do the painting or wallpapering in one day, the bed should be fine and the closet is empty” He shrugged. You smiled and nodded.  
“What about some toys and stuff?” You suggested. He smiled and nodded.  
“You could take him out for them on the day I’m decorating” He suggested, curling closer to you and yawning.  
“Who’s going to look after him when we’re at work?” You asked, the sudden realisation making your eyes widen.  
“He’ll be at school most of the time, I can change my timetable to work on my afternoon off, but leave earlier every day” Richard said. You nodded and smiled.  
“This is going to be interesting, for us both” You chuckled. He nodded and smiled.  
“We can now, however, afford another car” He said, looking over the bank statements. You smiled and nodded.  
“Do we need another car? I mean, we work together anyway so we leave at the same time every day” You said. Richard nodded.  
“True, but having your own car would give you some independence. You would be able to go out without relying on others to pick you up if I have the car” He said.  
“True” You said, kissing his cheek when he yawned.  
“Come on, lets go up to bed” You said. He nodded and smiled, following you up the stairs. You pulled him into a kiss, backing into your bedroom. You grinned and closed the door silently, laying on the bed. You pulled him over you on the bed and scratched your nails down his back, kissing him deeply. Richard groaned and shifted on the bed, pulling his shirt off. You grinned and trailed a hand down his front, scratching over his abs lightly.  
“Fuck...can’t believe someone as nice as you wants someone like me” You whispered. He rolled his eyes.  
“Don’t start this again” He said. You chuckled and shrugged.  
“Sorry” You sighed. He shifted to lay on his side, looking over you, admiring you until you eventually fell asleep.  
  
Richard was amazing, both as a lover and as a father. You’d never seen this side to him, the way he cared for his nephew like his son. You watched them from the kitchen, Richard was teaching the kid, Seth, to ride his bike. They were practising in the garden to begin with, down the 20 metre stretch of path. You’d started the dinner, you could see that it was starting to get late and the sun was beginning to set. You set the table for three, putting some drinks out too. You walked over to the door, opened it and leant against the frame, watching the love of your life. It was several minutes later before he noticed you. He looked up to you and smiled widely, love in his eyes, walking over to you. He leant up and kissed you gently, resting his hands on your waist.  
“I love you” You whispered, brushing your fingers through his hair. He smiled and kissed you again.  
“I love you too” He responded, brushing his hands down to your waist.  
“Dinner’s ready” You said softly. He smiled and nodded, looking over to the kid.  
“Seth, food’s up” He said. Seth ran over excitedly.  
“What is it?!” He asked.  
“Chicken” You chuckled. He nodded and ran into the house, sitting up at the table. You smiled and kissed Richard’s head, pulling him close. You slid your hands into his jeans, glad that Seth wouldn’t see you. Richard grinned and mouthed at your neck.  
“I think we should ask my mom to look after him tomorrow night” Richard groaned. You smirked.  
“Oh, do you?” You asked, kissing him.  
“Fuck yeah” Richard grinned, mouthing along your jaw.  
“Alright...” You trailed off. He chuckled.  
“Topic of which, I spoke to Matt yesterday about our timetables. We can have the same afternoon off, and leave in good time to pick Seth up, and it won’t affect our pay” Richard smiled.  
“Can we?” You asked.  
“Yeah, when I said we’d became parents, he said it’s just something they’ve done” He shrugged. You smiled.  
“Awesome” You smiled.  
“Mooooooooom! I’m hungry” Seth called. You chuckled and kissed Richard’s cheek before moving back out to the kitchen. You smiled and put the plate of food in front of him, before sitting down with your own. Richard smiled and sat beside you.  
“This looks amazing” He grinned. You smiled and shrugged, cutting into your chicken.

A few hours later, Seth had gone to bed and you frowned when your phone buzzed again.  
“Who’s that?” Richard asked, walking into the room with two glasses of wine.  
“No clue. Unknown number” You shrugged, reading the message.  
“’I see you’” You read it, fear hitting your chest.  
“That doesn’t sound good” Richard said, sitting down beside you. You nodded and showed him your phone, taking one of the glasses of wine. He shrugged and sat the phone on the table.  
“Keep an eye on it” He said softly. You nodded and curled up.  
“How are you feeling?” You asked, resting your head on Richard’s shoulder, cuddling close to him.  
“I’m alright...just a bit...I don’t know” He shrugged. You smiled and kissed his jaw.  
“Tired?” You asked. He shook his head.  
“Nope, good night of sleep last night” He shrugged.  
“Hungry?” You asked.  
“Nope, very much full” He chuckled. You smiled and nodded.  
“Horny?” You asked.  
“Uh...I don’t even know” He shrugged.  
“Maybe you’re just satisfied, I am that good” You winked. He chuckled and nodded.  
“Yeah, you are pretty good” He chuckled. You looked over when your phone buzzed again. You pulled it over and felt your heart sink.  
“Rich...someone’s in here” You whispered. He frowned and looked at the phone, two images of you and Richard together.  
“Go upstairs, keep an eye on Seth” He said, looking around the room. You nodded and left the room.


	20. End

Half an hour later, Richard walked up the stairs to you.   
“Sorted, police are on the way” He said.   
“What was it?” You asked.  
“Someone put a camera in the front room” He said, you nodded and left the room, looking around to see if there were any more.   
“Police are bringing someone to check” He said. You smiled and nodded, kissing him gently.   
“Well, the person who put it there got a nice view of me and you last week” You winked. He chuckled and nodded, following you down the stairs.   
“And the time before that” You chuckled. He nodded.  
“And when you sat on my face last week” He grinned. You chuckled and nodded, sitting down and pulling him over you to kiss him gently. You slid your hands to his ass.   
“Let’s give them another show” You grinned, pushing him against the sofa. Richard smirked and watched you slither backwards. He lifted his hips when you slid your hands onto his shorts. You grinned and threw the shorts over your shoulder, pulling his boxers down too. You smiled and took him into your mouth. He groaned, cupping your cheek. You groaned and took him deeper, gripping his thigh. Richard bit his fist, hiding his moans. You smirked, looking up to him. His head was thrown back, fist in his mouth and chest heaving. It didn’t take him long to come, moaning your name. You grinned and sat back, looking over him.  
“Good?” You asked. He groaned and looked to you.   
“Fuck” He whispered, lifting you into his lap.   
“Think my brain has gone” He chuckled. You rolled your eyes and curled up with him.   
  
“I think we should move house” Richard said.   
“Do you?” You asked, the police had left a few minutes ago.  
“Yeah...with everything from Rob and all them, I think we should move. Plus, having Seth’s school an hour away isn’t fair on him, having to leave here at 7am” Richard shrugged. You nodded.  
“We could move to somewhere in the middle, so it’s closer for him, but we can still get to work in good time” You said. He nodded and smiled.   
“A nice three bedroom house, somewhere with a nice garden too” He said. You nodded and smiled, kissing his cheek.  
“We should go to bed” You said, yawning.   
“Want me to carry you up?” He asked. You smiled and nodded.  
“Alright, lemme just go make sure we’re all locked up” He said. You nodded and smiled, watching him leave. He returned a moment later, lifting you up.   
“The police said that they didn’t find any cameras up here” Richard said, looking to the open door to Seth’s bedroom.   
“Good” You said, feeling some relief.   
“Just the front room, but that’s nothing major cos he was never alone in there” Richard said, laying you on the bed. You smiled and kissed him gently, pulling your clothes off. Richard smirked and pulled his t-shirt off, throwing it in the laundry basket with your clothes. You smirked and watched him strip to his boxers, before he climbed into the bed beside you. You smiled softly, reaching over to kiss him gently.   
“Is there anything that’s a definite no for you, regarding houses?” You asked him.  
“Not sure, I know I’d like somewhere with a basement, or a garage, but they’re non essential. I don’t think I could not have two bathrooms” He said. You chuckled and nodded.  
“Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen, living room, basement” You listed off. He nodded.  
“Somewhere quiet… I don’t wanna be surrounded by drunk teenagers” He chuckled. You nodded and smiled.  
“That’s fine, I’m sure we can find somewhere” You said, curling up in his arms. Richard smiled and kissed you gently.   
“Somewhere just on the outskirts of Tennessee would be nice, that’s not too far from here” He said, yawning slightly. You nodded and smiled, shifting until you were spooning.  
“Lets get some sleep” You whispered, pulling the duvet over you both. He nodded and smiled, tangling his legs with yours.

You awoke to sun streaming through the curtains. You relished in the feel of the warm sun and Richard’s arms, you’d never felt so relaxed. Richard was pressed against your back, your head was resting on his arm, it was normal. This was something you hadn’t had the chance to experience with Rob.   
“You’re thinking too much” Richard’s husky voice pulled you from your train of thought. You smiled and turned to face him, resting your head on his arm again.   
“Sorry” You whispered, kissing his cheek. Richard smiled, brushing his thumb over your cheek.  
“Just us for the long run” He whispered. You nodded and smiled, curling closer. Richard smiled and kissed your head, watching you with adoration in his eyes. You leant into the touch, brushing your thumb over the week old scruff covering his jaw.  
“You’re so fuckin’ sexy” You whispered, slipping your hand down to his waist. Richard smiled and kissed the top of your head.   
“Think you’re lookin in the mirror” He smirked. You rolled your eyes and shook your head, moving your mouth to his neck. He moaned slightly, shifting to brush his fingers through your hair. You smirked and kissed him gently.   
“What time is your mom picking him up?” You asked, shifting slightly.   
“3” He said, smirking.   
“So theoretically, by 3.05, I could have you in here” You smirked. He chuckled and nodded.  
“If she comes on time and leaves instantly” He chuckled. You grinned and kissed him deeply, pulling him over you. You moaned and gripped his hips, kissing him deeply. Richard groaned and kissed along your jaw, nipping a trail down to your neck. You groaned and spread your legs slightly, rocking your hips up to meet his.  
“Easy babe...I’m sure you can wait a few hours” He smirked. You smiled and nodded, kissing him before moving him onto his side.   
“I love you” You whispered.   
“I love you too” He smiled, a warmth in his chest. _It was rare for you to say it first, you hadn’t done it too many times, but every time it was a new surprise._

3pm rolled around and Seth was playing with some toy cars when a car pulled up outside. You looked over and smiled.  
“I think Grandma is here” You said to him. He jumped up excitedly and ran to the windows, waving to her. You watched and smiled, rubbing your hand on Richard’s thigh before moving to get the overnight bag. Richard smirked and slid his hand to your ass, squeezing it slightly before moving to grab the door for his mom.

It took another 30 minutes before she left, and you were becoming antsy in your seat. Richard knew this, purposely prolonging conversations that weren’t necessary. The second the car had pulled away, you climbed into his lap.  
“Fucker” You muttered, while unbuttoning his shirt. He smirked and mouthed along your jaw, holding your hips in place.  
“I can be if you want” He winked. You smirked and pushed the shirt away, moving to bite at his chest.  
“Mine” You growled, scratching over his chest. He chuckled and stood up, lifting you with him. You grinned and nibbled over his chest, placing marks that he’d be unable to hide. You were thrown onto the bed, landing with a bounce and a smirk.   
“Fuck” You whispered, looking at Richard. You admired his toned body, ogling for longer than necessary. He grinned and mouthed along your jaw, biting your neck, while lifting your t-shirt slightly. He pulled away, but only to remove your t-shirt, before he dived back down. He took your nipple into his mouth, with harsh and soft bites alternating until you were a needy mess, begging for him. Richard smirked and sat back on the bed, admiring you for several minutes, while slowly removing his shorts. You reached down, unzipping your jeans. Richard pulled them from your body, creating a trail of kisses up from your ankle to the inside of your thigh. He smirked and slowly licked into you, his shorts hanging low on his waist. You moaned loudly, knotting your fingers into his hair and pulling him down onto you. He chuckled slightly, the vibrations only adding to the neediness that was coursing through your body.  
“Need you...in me” You gasped, begging. Richard smirked and sat back, reaching over to pick up a condom. You took it from his hand, shaking your head.  
“Don’t need it” You whispered.   
“Are you sure?” He asked. You nodded, biting your lip. He smiled widely, kissing you deeply. You groaned, tasting yourself on his tongue. It was something you didn’t think you’d find as hot as you did. He put the condom back in the drawer, slowly pushing one finger inside of you. You groaned, clenching around it slightly. He smirked up to you, slowly adding another while spreading them. It didn’t take long for him to have three fingers inside of you, and you were a needy mess, rolling against him. He chuckled and stood at the edge of the bed.   
“Ready?” He asked, looking over you. You nodded and bit your lip. He smiled and rested his hand on your thigh, brushing his finger in small circles as he pushed in, slow and steady. You bit your lip, pulling him down into a kiss. He smiled and slid his hand up over your chest, brushing his thumb over your nipple, eliciting a gasp and a moan that you didn’t think possible. He chuckled and panted slightly.  
“Fuck” He whispered, looking down to where you were spread wide around him. You moaned and rocked your hips, meeting his slightly, gasping. This was so much better, being the first time you did it without a condom. You felt every ridge and vein as he slowly pulled out, before thrusting in. You moaned and tugged his head down onto your neck. He grinned and nibbled, leaving a trail of bites, bruises you’d be proud to show off.

You laid in the bed, a while later, the sun was setting over your naked bodies but it wasn’t the sunset that had your attention, it was the man sleeping beside you. You thought back to your youth, remembering when you always had such high requirements for men: _Tall, young, short hair, mentally okay, not working together_. Yet here you was, laid happily engaged in bed with a man who’s nearly 20 years older than you, works in the same office as you, is shorter than you and has 4 mental illnesses. You looked over the sleeping body, smiling to yourself. You knew the sick little games were over. Content in this knowledge, you curled up in Richard’s arms and fell asleep, indulging in the peace and quiet that you had.


End file.
